That Golden Fighter
by Marorin5
Summary: AU: She knew he was different the moment her eyes landed on him. She knew he was not like everyone else. For some reason, she just could not shake that feeling off—the feeling he had something to do with the Golden Fighter. She promises herself she will uncover his secrets. But as she learns more about him, she realizes that in the end, he is not that different from her. Gh/V R&R!
1. Secrets to Uncover

**Hello! I'm back with the Gohan/Videl story I promised long ago; _That Golden Fighter_! Yay! Finally it is up! Took me some time… xD**

**Remember, this occurs in an A/U, so there will be things that are different from Canon. Gohan will be more confident and he'll have a similar hairstyle as the one he had at the Cell Games (but, of course, if you want you can picture him with Canon Gohan's hair), Goku is alive and lived the first five years of his life in Vegetasei before being sent to Earth in order to escape Vegetasei's explosion (so he is a little more Saiyan-like, though Grandpa Gohan managed to soften him up and raise him as an Earthling until he died due to a virus when Goku was ten), Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans were wished back after the Frieza incident, the Saiyans and half-Saiyans have their tails, and the Majin Buu incident already happened. If you want to know more about this A/U, please go check my profile. There I've written a whole timeline explaining the events that take place in this universe. I'd recommend reading the timeline before reading this so you don't get confused in what's going on, but it's your decision. **

**The main pairing of this story will of course be Gohan/Videl. There will also be some Goku/Chi-Chi, Vegeta/Bulma, Krillin/18, Bardock/Gine and will also be canon characters paired up with OCs. Raditz/OC, King Vegeta/OC, etc., mainly because their mates/wifes never appeared, and in Raditz's case it never even existed. Maybe there will be Sharpner/Erasa and Lime/OC, but I'm not that sure.**

**I'll try to make this story as unique as possible. I'm pretty sure there will be ideas you've read somewhere in other fics, but I thinks that's 'cause there's so many people that has tried to do one of this stories. You know, the typical Videl tries to uncover Gohan's secrets kinda thing. But I repeat I'll try to do it as unique as possible.**

**The beginning of this story takes place about two months before my other stories _Who Will Fight Who? _and _Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version. _I've written it on my timeline anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT _or _Dragon Ball Kai_. They're all property of FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and of course the great Akira Toriyama! **

**Sorry for the long A/N. I hope you enjoy your reading! **

**EDIT: _Goku's mother has been revealed! Her name is Gine and she'll appear in Toriyama-sensei's _Jaco the Galactic Patrolman_'s bonus comic, in April 4. I didn't know about her when I wrote this friggin' long A/N, so that's why I initially wrote Bardock will be paired up with an OC. I've edited it though. Basically, Gine is a canon character as she is created by Toriyama so yeah :) She is a Saiyan with a gente personality that didn't like fighting so much and was in Bardock's team. I've written more of what I know about her in my profile in my profile. I'm really happy to finally know who Goku's mother is! I just can't wait to see how she'll look like. You just had to make us wait 30 years to know who Goku's mom is, right, Toriyama-san? xD Oh, and thanks to Engel2092 for telling me about Gine. I wouldn't have found out about her anytime son without you. Thanks! xD_**

* * *

**_That Golden Fighter_**

_By Marorin5_

* * *

She didn't get him. He was not a normal guy—that she knew. She knew he was hiding something. They had only known each other for a week, but Videl Satan knew Son Gohan had secrets. Mysterious secrets. She just knew it. And she had many facts to prove her point.

His time of appearance was weird in the first place. There was this new hero in town known as the "Golden Fighter". This hero that was said to look like a blonde-haired teenager with superpowers. Some even said he was the Cell Games' famous Delivery Boy as a teenager. Videl didn't want to believe it, but it sounded pretty logical. At the Cell Games, the Delivery Boy looked as a boy around nine or ten years old, eleven years old maximum. He actually looked as a boy her age. In these seven years, he should have grown as well, right? But why would he come back now? To defeat criminals? To save the day? She was already there, and she could do things on her own, no sweat! So why did that guy butt in other's business? But back to the point, Gohan had appeared in school like any normal student. That was true. But he appeared only ten days after the Golden Fighter's first appearance!

It could've been coincidence, but Videl didn't believe it. The fact the Golden Fighter and Gohan were wearing the same clothes was no coincidence. The only problem was Gohan was not blonde. Then again, those guys in the clips of the Cell Games could turn their hair blonde. But her father had said those were just tricks…

Also, he didn't say much about himself. Well, that wasn't that bad, but still. Why wouldn't he want to tell people about himself? The only thing she knew was he lived with his parents and his seven year old brother at the 439 East District. 439 East District! That place was five hours by car! Yet he came to school every day like it was nothing! It was so bizarre.

Other thing was the baseball game incident. That same day Gohan made his appearance, in Physical Education, they were told to play baseball. Gohan ended up in her team. The thing was, when Sharpner was sure to make a home run, Gohan just jumped 20 meters and got the ball! Twenty meters! He said it had to do with some new shoes he had but somehow she didn't buy it just like anyone else did. Then it was his turn to bat, and he did a home run. Where did the ball end up? No one knows.

She still remembered that day. The day Gohan entered to her life. That was only a week ago, yet it felt it has been so long. She remembered perfectly when the wild haired young man entered her classroom and introduced himself.

_"Attention class!" the voice of the teacher called. "Today, we'll give the welcome to a new classmate. A classmate that actually knows to read and write. He had perfect score in all the entry exams. You might want to learn a few things from him."_

_Videl blinked. A new classmate? She shrugged. Just a normal guy, no doubt. Well, not normal… The teacher said he had perfect score on all his entry exams. Videl sighed. A nerd, no doubt. All the class was muttering about the new classmate—or as they considered him—a nerd._

_"If he had perfect score he is obviously a nerd," Sharpner said with a sigh._

_"Aw, don't be so sure!" Erasa said. "He might be a nice guy! He may even become your friend, Sharpie!"_

_"Yeah, whatever," Sharpner muttered, obviously not believing that._

_"That's your sign, young man," the teacher said. A teenager came in. Videl blinked. Well, she wasn't expecting this for a guy who had perfect scores on his exam. He didn't look like a nerd. He looked just… like a normal guy. Well, somewhat. He had wild, unruly, black hair and black eyes. He had somewhat pale skin. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with grey pants and black sneakers. Also, he wore some kind of… furry… belt around his waist. She had to admit, he was kind of handsome… Kind of._

_"Hello. My name is Gohan. Son Gohan," the teenager introduced himself. "Nice to meet all of you."_

_"What kind of name is Gohan?" a jock asked in a whisper. Videl heard that comment, but she didn't mind. Her mind was elsewhere. 'He seems familiar,' Videl thought. 'But where have I seen him?'_

_"Alright, my boy, you can pick a seat so we can begin our class," the teacher said to Gohan._

_"Sure," he said with a smile. He then turned, looking with his eyes for an empty seat._

_Erasa stood up. "Hey, cutie!" she called. Gohan glanced at her. "Here's a seat," she said, pointing the seat right besides of her._

_"Oh, thanks!" Gohan smiled and walked towards the seat. When he arrived, he smiled at Erasa. "Thanks for the seat," he said._

_"No problem. I'm Erasa, with an E!" Erasa introduced herself. "The girl sittin' besides me is my best friend, Videl. And the boy over there is my other friend, Sharpner."_

_Gohan smiled as he sat on the chair. "Nice to meet you!"_

_"Same," Sharpner replied. "You don't look like someone to have perfect score on all the entry exams. You surprised me, Brains."_

_Gohan chuckled. "Heh. Well, let's just say I had a strict teacher."_

_"Hey, Gohan! Let me tell you who Videl's Pops is! You'll be surprised," Erasa said happily._

_"Really? Who is it?" Gohan asked._

_"The one and only, Hercule Satan!" Erasa replied._

_"What? Mr. Satan!" Gohan replied amazed. 'He has a daughter? She is his daughter? What the heck? She looks nothing like Mr. Satan!'_

_"See! You were surprised!" Erasa said with a grin._

_"Well, yeah," Gohan replied. "I mean, it sure would be nice to be related to a celebrity and all."_

_"Yup. Of course, being the friend of a celebrity isn't that bad either," she said with a wink. "Though Sharpner and I used to hang out with Videl way before her Dad saved the world. What can I say? We all owe him. Without him, everyone would've been killed by either Cell or now by that wizard who played with people's minds."_

_"Good thing Hercule gave them both what they deserved," Sharpner stated._

_"Yeah, I guess…" Gohan replied, not really happy all the hard work he and his friends did was thrown into the dust._

_"But, enough about Videl and her Dad. Let's talk about you," Erasa suggested. "So, say, in what school you were before coming here?"_

_"None, really. Actually, I was homeschooled," Gohan stated._

_"Really? Well look at that!" Erasa said with a giggle. "Do you live at an apartment in the city or somewhere else?"_

_"Nah. I live at home with my parents and my little brother."_

_"You have a little brother?" Erasa asked. "Aw! I bet he's a cutie! How old is he?"_

_"Seven," Gohan stated. "He's a kid full of energy, I'll tell you that. He practically light up the entire place." Gohan chuckled._

_Erasa giggled. "Aw, how cute! I'd love to meet him someday. Say, where do you live at?"_

_"I live in the 439 East District, in Mount Paozu," Gohan stated._

_"What!" Erasa cried as she stood up. "439 East District in Mount Paozu?! You live there?!"_

_"Miss Erasa!" the teacher's voice boomed. "I understand you'd like to get to know your new classmate but could you please not do it in the middle of class?"_

_Erasa quickly reacted. She sat down quickly and hid behind her book. "That's five hours away by car," Erasa stated in a whisper. "How do you do it?"_

_"Oh, that…" Gohan laughed nervously. "I've got a family friend that live there but works here. He has a jetcopter, so he brings me every day. He is a really nice guy," Gohan lied._

_"He sure sounds like it," Erasa agreed._

_"You're lucky he brings you here, or you'd take ages," Sharpner commented._

_"Yeah, I am, aren't I?"_

_"Now I know who you are!" Videl butted into the conversation suddenly._

_"Huh?" Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner asked in unison._

_"You're that guy I talked to after the bank robbery this morning!" Videl stated._

_"We talked? Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Woah, I can't believe we meet again! Crazy, huh?" Gohan grinned at her._

_Videl nodded. "I guess."_

_"You mean, after the Golden Fighter appeared?" Erasa asked._

_"Golden Fighter?" Gohan blinked._

_"You don't know? Well, I guess it's because you live so far away you're out of the gossip loop. You see, ten days ago a hero with golden hair appeared out of nowhere. It is said he looked like a teenager like us, but with super-strength and powers. Up to now, he's only appeared three times. No one knows who he is or what he is called. Some people say he is the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games grown up. It's a real mystery who that guy is."_

_"Woah…" Videl noted Gohan seemed kind of nervous for some reason. "How weird! I wonder who he is?" he lied._

_"Hey," Videl called. "Some guy that saw the Golden Fighter this morning told me how he looked like. He had a black shirt, grey pants, and black sneakers." Gohan looked down at his clothes, realizing that was the description of his clothes. "Sound familiar?" Videl asked._

_"Uh…"_

_"Woah, look at that! What a coincidence! You and the Golden Fighter must have similar likes!" Erasa said, oblivious to her best friend's suspicions._

_"Yeah! What a coincidence!" Gohan lied. "I mean, I never thought I dressed up like a superhero would! Man!"_

_Sharpner wondered why would Videl point out that with such… suspicion in her voice. Then it hit him. "Wait, Videl… You didn't really think Gohan is the Golden Fighter, right?" he asked. "I mean, he isn't even blonde!"_

_"Yeah, that's right," Gohan agreed, happy for the help Erasa and Sharpner were unknowingly giving him._

_'That's true,' Videl thought. 'But those guys in the videos of the Cell Games could turn their hair blonde, too. Then again, Dad said those were just some tricks. But still…' She gave one last glance to her new classmate before turning her attention to the class._

And for the past week she's been trying to find out more about both the Golden Fighter and Son Gohan. She just couldn't help but think they were connected somehow.

Gohan was an enigma. He wasn't normal. And for some reason, she just had to know why he was so different. She just had to. Don't get her wrong. Gohan had been nice to her for the past week and she saw him as a friend, but she still thought he was hiding something—something big. And she wouldn't stop until she had her answers.

_'Just wait, Gohan,'_ Videl thought, glancing at Gohan, who was paying attention to class. _'I'll find out what you're hiding, and what your relationship with the Golden Fighter is. And I won't give up until I have my answers. __I'll uncover your secrets no matter what it takes!'_

* * *

**There it is! How's that for a first chapter? Please, leave a review and tell me what you think about this, and if you have a suggestion or something please tell me. I've got many ideas of events that will lead Videl into uncover Gohan's secret slowly, but I'd love to hear other suggestions too! Also, please check my other stories. I don't know how frequently I'll update this, but I'll try to do it in a 'normal' pace, you know, not with a whole month between each update. But, of course, real life gets in the way, and also, I've got two other stories (that will last round 6 chapters each) that are in progress right now and I would like to finish them. But don't worry! I'm already workin' for the second chapter for this one! ;)**

**Until next time! See ya! :)**


	2. Families and Mall Trips

**Hellooo people! Look at this! I've updated! Yay! Here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I just own the OCs that I will use in this story and the plot line.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! Now, go read! Go read!**

* * *

Normal. That's a word he had got to admit he didn't know too well. What is normal? What can be classified as normal? Something classified usual and typical. But something usual and typical for you, or usual and typical for everyone else? He didn't know. It some place, something was normal, yet in another the same thing was rare! How come this world is so complicated? He just didn't get it. He just knew that in _that _place the weird one was _him_. _He_ was the weird one while everyone else was just some normal teenagers. Seriously, was he the only half-breed between two races from different planets that was a member of warriors who protected the world, and that has travelled to space to face a tyrant responsible to kill all your father's race, and that has faced killer androids and a bubble gum like pink monster?

…Probably.

Gohan sighed. Even though he was born, was raised and still lived on Earth, he didn't understand the people %100. And it wasn't as he didn't know other people. The problem was that those other people weren't exactly 'normal' as well! Sure they were Earthlings… that hung out with aliens and were part of the Earth's Special Forces.

Gohan shifted his eyes towards the window. Sometimes, he felt he lived on a science-fiction movie, with him and the Z-Fighters being the main characters. Though being a Z-Warrior had its advantage. Even when it came to literature it was an advantage. For example, he was one of the few people who knew Tights Briefs' famous science-fiction books were actually based on the adventures—or maybe, _misadventures_—her little sister, Bulma, had with her friends, Gohan included. Where do you think the idea of that _wizard_ who helped a human that fought with _aliens_ and could transform to a _dragon_ at will came from?

For the last seven years, Gohan's life has been a calm, good life. Sure, there were some little battles here and there but nothing mayor. At least until Majin Buu arrived. The popular belief was Majin Buu never really existed in real life but was an illusion a wizard did as he played with people's mind, making them believe a monster Buu was destroying everything, that they were killed, etc. Most people thought when Mr. Satan defeated the wizard, the wizard released their minds and they appeared in the same they place they were standing when they were 'killed'. Gohan shook his head. Oh, how wrong they were. At least, there were people like Suno and Upa that didn't believe in those lies and instead knew the truth.

Gohan didn't get how Mr. Satan managed to get in everyone's head he defeated Cell _and _Majin Buu, _and moreover _managing to make people believe Ki-based attacks were 'tricks'. It was insane. Gohan guessed Earth was one of the very few planets were most of the population didn't believe in Ki. Really, how did the man pull that off?

But, right now, more than thinking how Hercule managed to convince everyone about his lies, he should think how did his mother convince him to come to school? He didn't even remember if it was the arguments she gave him, or _the_ almighty Frying Pan of Doom. Maybe it was both of them. Arguments about having a better education, more friends his age other than Lime, Dende or the teenage Saiyans. And, of course, the Frying Pan. Goodness, nothing beats that frying pan…

He had given in, and went to school. His mother and Bulma had told him to hide his strength and powers, and to keep his tail hidden. He decided to follow their orders, but still felt as he needed more advice. So, he went to talk to Lime.

_"You? To school? You've got to be kiddin' me!" Lime laughed. "What the heck? Why are you goin'? You're a smart as hell right now. I say you know more than th' teachers there. Why did you even agree to go, Gohan?"_

_"Mom gave some pretty good arguments and… frying pan," he said with a shiver. _

_Lime laughed. "Of course it was the frying pan! Nothing can stop the almighty Frying Pan of Doom!"_

_"But, seriously, Lime. I need help here!" Gohan said. "I mean, really. How the hell do I even act? I dunno how to be a 'normal' guy."_

_"Don't worry 'bout it. Just be yourself," Lime advised. "You'll make some friends, and if they're trustworthy, then you can tell 'em the truth step by step. Not all at the same time of course. But for now, make sure to keep hidden that tail of yours and the powers. Oh, and try not to slip anything about the Cell Games and Majin Buu."_

_"Yeah, I know that much," Gohan replied._

_"Well, it's to be sure," Lime replied with a grin. "When it's about you, no one knows."_

_"Ha, ha," Gohan laughed sarcastically. __"But seriously, thanks Lime. I needed that advice."_

_"Aw, no prob, bro! That's what friends are for!" Lime said smiling._

And so he agreed. Everything was fine. Until his first day arrived, and he came to know his alter-ego—the so called "Golden Fighter"—was famous here in the city. Erasa had told him the Golden Fighter appeared only three times in ten days. And those three times were when he came to get information about the school, when he gave the exam and his first day of school.

In order to prevent being captured, Gohan went to Bulma's and asked her something to help him change of clothes quickly so he could fight bad guys and don't get captured. She gave him a watch that could change clothes instantly. So, know the Golden Fighter was not dressed as Son Gohan. Now he wore black combat boots, jeans, and a red jacket with a white undershirt. There was no way somebody would suspect his clothing now.

For the last week, it's been fine, really. He had made three friends already—Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. He was happy about that. But he couldn't help but feel nervous considering Videl was there. For some reason, Hercule's daughter seemed suspicious about him. She thought he was the Golden Fighter. Sad fact, she was right. The first day, Gohan had to admit; he had screwed up a lot and let out clues for Videl to found out his identity. But for the next days, he was more careful. But, still, Videl seemed somewhat suspicious about him.

Videl Satan was an enigma for him. He just didn't understand what was going on in that girl's mind. From what he could guess, she was a firm believer of Mr. Satan's lies and he couldn't really blame her considering she was his daughter. He also knew she fought crime. In fact, he had helped her as the Golden Fighter two or three times. That was another thing. For some weird reason, she seemed  
to hate the Golden Fighter. Gohan just didn't get it. Why hate someone that has saved your life and helped you?

She didn't seem to like help in general. Maybe it was her pride or something. But damn, even the proud, arrogant Vegeta knew there were situations where you will need a helping hand. Another thing was she seemed to want to find out who the Golden Fighter is more than anything. It wasn't like everyone else that was just curious of whom the guy was. No. She wanted to uncover the guy herself. And it seemed she thought he knew something. Well, he did, but that's another story.

Gohan blinked and concentrated on class trying not to fell asleep. Kami-sama, this class was boring. He already knew practically everything the teacher was saying. Then again, the teacher himself was boring. He was serious and didn't really have a sense of humor. He was a black haired man with a mustache that knew how to make students fall asleep. Apparently, he was the typical teacher who preferred to do things the classical and boring way.

Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to see Videl glancing at him. When their eyes met, hers widened and looked away. Was it him, or he cheeks were a little red for some reason? He shrugged and turned his attention to the class again.

* * *

Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria. The three full-blooded humans watched as Gohan pretty much inhaled his mountain of food. Although they've been seeing Gohan eat for a whole week they still were not able to get used to it. Gohan had told them it was a family thing. They thought that made sense. Still, they all wondered, where the hell did the guy store all that food?

"Hey, guys," Erasa spoke up. "What if we go to the mall tomorrow after school?"

"The mall?" Videl, Gohan and Sharpner asked in unison.

"Yeah!"

"But we went to the mall two weeks ago," Sharpner complained.

"Yeah, but we went to Satan City's mall. Let's go to West City's mall!" Erasa said.

Gohan sweat-dropped. "Erasa, West City is even farther away from here than my home."

"I know." Erasa shrugged. "But we can always use Videl's Jet Copter. Right, Videl?"

"Yeah, I guess," Videl replied. "Though my Jet Copter is only for two people."

"I guess that means we can't go to West City," Sharpner concluded, obviously wanting to get away from the 'shopping adventure'.

"That doesn't matter." Erasa was not backing down. "There may be only two seats, but two of us can sit on the floor. C'mon, guys! I really wanna go to the mall! Please~!" And so, Erasa used her ultimate technique; putting puppy dog's eyes.

_'Damn Erasa and damn her puppy dog's eyes!' _Sharpner sighed. "Oh, alright. I'll go."

Videl sighed. She hated when Erasa did that. "I'm guessing I'm going too."

Erasa turned to Gohan. "What 'bout you, Gohan? You're coming with us, right?" she asked with her puppy dog's eyes.

"Uh…"

"Listen, if we're goin', then _you're_ goin' as well, Gohan!" Sharpner said.

Gohan sighed. "Oh, fine. I'll go too."

"Alright!" Erasa cheered. "Tomorrow, after class, we'll be going to West City's mall!"

* * *

Gohan landed at his home with a little 'thud'. First thing that happened; the front door slammed open and out came a little orange bullet. "Gohan!" Goten giggled as he tackled his brother. "You'refinallyhome!Howwasschooltoday?Whatdidyoudo?Didyouhavefun?C'mon!Tellme!Tellme!" the younger brother of Gohan asked so quick someone normal would have not been able to understand. But Gohan, who have lived with Goten ever since the little demon was born, understood perfectly.

"School was like always. I didn't do that much. Just sit there and listen to the teachers, and hang out with my friends at break. I didn't have fun at class, but breaks were fine," Gohan replied.

"In other words, school was just fine today," a voice said. Gohan and Goten both looked to the front door to see their father leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a grin.

"Daddy!" Goten said happily.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan greeted.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku replied. "So, are you gonna come in now? Or you plannin' to stay outside?"

"I guess I prefer coming in," Gohan said with a grin and walked along with Goten inside the house.

They walked into the kitchen to find Chi-Chi already cooking dinner. "Hey, Mom!" Gohan greeted happily.

"Hello, Gohan. How was school today?" she asked.

"It was fine," he replied. "At least I didn't screw up so much like the first day," he added with a chuckle.

Chi-Chi chuckled. "That's good."

"When will dinner be ready, Mommy?" Goten asked. "I'm really hungry!"

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Goten," she replied. "Hey, can you guys help me put the table please?"

"Sure, hon," Goku said.

After putting the table, the family sat to eat. The three Saiyans practically inhaled their food while Chi-Chi shook her head at her family's lack of manners. After doing the dishes, the whole family went to the living room to watch some TV. Gohan then remembered he had to tell his parents about the trip to the mall.

"Oh, by the way, I told my friends that I'll go to West City's Mall with them tomorrow after school. You guys don't mind, right?" Gohan asked.

"To the West City's Mall?" Chi-Chi blinked. "Since when you like to go to the mall?"

"I don't, really, but Erasa wanted to go," Gohan explained. "She's the only one of the group that likes to shop, anyways."

Goku chuckled. "Well, son, I wish you luck. Just hope she ain't like your Mom when she's shoppin'," he joked.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi playfully hit Goku's shoulder.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, I hope so," he joked. Gohan smiled happily. He adored his family. There was his father, Son Goku or Kakarot, an Earth-raised Saiyan, the first Super Saiyan after a thousand years, the Z-Fighters' leader and one of the strongest fighters in the Universe. His mother, Chi-Chi, was the Ox-Princess, who had a fierce personality and a short temper, and though she just a human, she was pretty strong woman and she could scare even the most powerful warriors with her infamous almighty Frying Pan of Doom. His brother, Son Goten, was an innocent, happy-go-lucky, mischievous and cheerful carbon-copy of their father. And they weren't all his family. There were his paternal grandparents, Bardock and Gine and his maternal grandfather, the Ox-King. There also were his paternal uncle, Raditz, his aunt Kyuri, and his cousin Daikon. They weren't exactly your average family, though Gohan wouldn't change them for the world.

* * *

"Dad, I'll arrive later tomorrow," Videl told her father at dinner.

"What? Why?" Mr. Satan asked.

"I'll go to West City's Mall with Erasa, Sharpner and Gohan after school. Erasa made her puppy dog eyes to us so neither of us could say no."

"Sure, you can go, Videl," Hercule allowed. Then, the names Videl mentioned came into his head for some reason and he realized there was name he never heard before! "Wait! Who's this Goan?"

"It's Gohan, Dad," Videl corrected. "And he's just a new guy that came to our school a week ago. He's been hanging out with us and he's really nice." _'Also, I think he is the Golden Fighter. But I won't tell Dad that.' _

"He's a guy?" Satan asked. "Oh, no! Videl, you know you can't date any guy unless he's stronger than me!"

"I know that, Dad! And don't worry; Gohan and I are just friends. No biggie." Videl knew her father's rule basically prevented her to date anyone because there was no one as strong as her father—or at least, that's what she thought. But she didn't mind. She knew her father only did that to protect her and besides, she didn't want to date any boy just yet.

"If you say so," Hercule said, though not a hundred percent convinced. He then just shrugged it off and continued to eat with his daughter. His daughter never lied to him, and as far as he knew, she wasn't interested in anyone. Besides, there was no way this 'Gohan' guy was stronger than him—unless, of course, he was one of those Golden Warriors from the Cell Games, which Mr. Satan doubted. So there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

The next day, after class, Gohan and the others went to West City in Videl's Jet Copter. While Erasa and Videl were sitting comfortably on the seats, Gohan and Sharpner had to sit on the floor, uncomfortable due to the lack of space. Much to Gohan's and Sharpner's happiness, they finally arrived to West City. They walked some streets until they finally arrived to West City's mall.

Erasa almost drooled at all the shops the mall had to offer. Oh, goodness! This was paradise! There were shops for fashion, clothes, shoes and accessories everywhere! As Erasa admired the shops, Sharpner searched for something with his eyes. When he found it, his eyes lit up. There it was! There was the Sports Shop. There he would be able to buy equipment for his training! Perfect! Gohan, who had come before with his friends and family, was trying to remember in which direction the Food Court was. Videl didn't even bother to look at the shops, knowing Erasa would drag them to all of them, anyways.

Erasa smiled and pointed at the first shop, a fashion shop. "Let's go to that one, guys!"

"Nah. I'll pass. I'm gonna go to the Sports Shop," Sharpner said, obviously not wanting to go to that particular shop.

"You know… I think I'll go with Sharpner," Gohan said, also trying to evade going into that shop.

"Fine with me. Sorry, but you two gotta go alone. Gohan and I will go to the Sports Shop," Sharpner said.

"Oh, no you won't!" Erasa said. "You're staying _right_ here, and you're coming with us, yes or _yes_!" Erasa's glare made Gohan and Sharpner gulp.

"You guys should know there's no way to escape shopping with Erasa. Or at least you should know, Sharpner," Videl stated with a smirk.

Gohan and Sharpner glanced at each other. Both of them let out a long, defeated sigh and gave in.

Shopping with Erasa was crazy and downright exhausting. She wanted to go to _every _shop and she liked absolutely _everything_. Gohan started to wonder if it was a good idea of even coming in the first place. As they walked out from a shop to another one (much to Gohan's, Videl's and Sharpner's disappointment), someone that was walking around in the mall happened to recognize one of the teenagers in the group.

"Gohan, it's you! Long time no see! How have you been, man?" a voice asked, making the group of teenagers to turn around. Gohan recognized the person immediately. He couldn't believe that from all places he'd see _him_ here, in a mall. It was pretty rare for them to run into each other here. But right now, Gohan didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**Who is the one that talked to Gohan at the mall? Place your bets! Let's see who gets it right! :P Whoever does will get an imaginary cookie! xD**

**If you're wondering who Tights is and why I wrote her full name to be Tights Briefs, is because she is a member of the Briefs family. She is Bulma's older sister that appears in Akira Toriyama's manga _Jaco the Galactic Patrolman_. I swear, Toriyama-san has this thing of creating new characters for _Dragon Ball _years after finishing it and introducing them in other of his mangas. I mean seriously! Frieza's son, Kuriza from _Nekomajin Z_, Bulma's sister, Tights from _Jaco the Galactic Patrolman _and Goku's mom, Gine from _Jaco the Galactic Patrolman's _bonus comic that will be released on April 4 (I can't wait for that, by the way. We'll finally get to see how Goku's mom looks like!). **

_**Saiyan-Styles:** I'm glad you like this. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

**_dcp1992:_**_I'm glad you liked the plot and the first chapter. Here's the second one. I hope you like it! :)_

**_DarkVoid116: _**_I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the long A/N, but I thought I should explain things a little about this being an A/U, etc., before you guys started Reading. You're right that until now things are somewhat like canon, but now things will be different, I promise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)_

_**Engel2092:** You're right. Goku's mom is officially named Gine. She'll appear on the bonus comic of Toriyama's manga JtGP. I really should thank you, 'cause it was thanks to you I found out about Gine. The truth I had a name for an OC and all, but as I prefer to use canon characters insead of OCs I decided to use Gine instead. By the way, if you wanna know more about her, I've written what I know in my profile. ;) Hope you liked this chapter too, by the way! :) _

**I have no idea when I'll update this, but I hope soon. Please review and tell me whatcha think! I'd love to know your opinions on this, and remember, if you have a suggestion or something please tell me! :)**

**Until next time!**


	3. Family Friends

**Hey guys! I'm back with the third chapter! And this one is longer than the other two ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Dragon Ball_, or its characters, locations, etc. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. I just own my ideas, and the few OCs I've created for this A/U. **

**So in this chapter, you finally get to know who is the one Gohan ran into in the mall! And… the mysterious person is…**

* * *

"S-Seventeen?" Gohan asked, not quite believing his eyes.

"The one and only," the black-haired Artificial Human replied with a smirk. Gohan's face was priceless and he knew why. Since when does Android #17 go a mall after all?

"Wh… What are you doin' here?" Gohan asked. The half-Saiyan felt he just _needed_ to know what reason, or which person, was the one that managed to bring Number 17 from _all_ people to the mall. He was so surprised to find _him _in a mall from all people he completely forgot about his friends.

"Accompanying the shopping demon, the little antonym of angel and the cue ball to the mall, that's what," the Android said. Despite not saying the names of the people, Gohan knew whom he was referring with 'shopping demon', the 'little antonym of angel' and the 'cue ball'. He just hoped for 17's sake that the 'shopping demon' didn't hear that out.

Behind Gohan, Videl and the others were having a little conversation of their own. "Who's that guy?" Videl asked suspiciously from behind to her friends.

Erasa shrugged. "I dunno. But that guy sure is cute!" she exclaimed.

Videl sweat-dropped. "Erasa, you find every single boy cute."

"That's not true!" Erasa defended herself.

"Really?" Sharpner asked, not believing it. "Tell me one boy you don't think of as cute."

"Uhm…" Erasa looked into her mind. When had she met a boy who wasn't cute? Videl and Sharpner waited for the answer. "Well, it's not my fault we always run into cute guys," she finally replied, causing Videl and Sharpner to fall to the floor with their legs twitching in the air.

"18's gonna kill you if she finds out you called them like that," Gohan said, completely unaware of the scene going on behind him.

"Call who what?" a low, yet feminine voice asked. Both turned to where the voice came from, recognizing it instantly. Erasa, Videl and Sharpner—who had already gained their composure back—also turned to see a black-haired, no-nosed, short man, a beautiful, petite, blonde-haired woman and a little blonde girl no older than three. Videl raised an eyebrow. Who were those guys?

Sharpner though was mouth-wide seeing the woman. _'Holy shit! She's smokin' hot!' _Then his eyes trailed to the man and the child. There was a resemblance between the man and the girl. But the girl also had a resemblance to the hot woman too! Wait… Does that mean this black-haired, no-nosed, short man was the blonde's husband? Sharpner blinked. That woman had eventually accepted to marry a guy like him? No way! _'How the hell did he do that!' _the blonde boy wondered, surprised.

"Uh… no one!" 17 lied. _'Dammit, Gohan!'_

"Huh, really? I don't believe it," Number 18 replied. "Now tell me the truth."

"It's nothing, sis. Really!"

While his wife confronted his brother-in-law, Krillin grinned and walked towards Gohan. "Hey, bro! It's been a while! Haven't seen you for some days now. How ya doin'?"

Gohan smiled. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Fine, fine," Krillin replied with a grin. "Here forced in comin' to the mall."

Videl tapped Gohan on the shoulder. "Gohan, who are they?" she queried and pointed to the family.

"Uh? Oh! They're some family friends of mine," Gohan responded. He turned to Krillin and the others. "Guys, these are my friends from high school."

"High school?!" Krillin blinked. "Since when are _you _going to high school?"

"Eh… Well, I started a week ago. You knew, Krillin. I told you the other day, remember? You were the most surprised, actually," Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Uh…" Krillin tried to remember. He thought about the last time he saw Gohan and his family.

_"Hey, guys, guess what?" Gohan spoke. The Earth's Special Forces were at Capsule Corporation in a get-together. Everyone had come. Even Goku's and Vegeta's families came from Planet Vegeta to Earth—which was not so hard with now-at-days technology and Goku's Instant Transmission. The children; Daikon, Goten, Trunks, Rose and Marron were playing hide-and-seek. The others were sitting around the barbeque, chatting about random things. _

_"What?" Yamcha asked. _

_"I'm goin' to high school," Gohan stated._

_Krillin spit out all the juice he was drinking and choked himself on it. Everyone was looking as Krillin desperately tried to regain his breath. When Krillin did so, he glanced at Gohan with a questioning look. "Why are you even goin' to school?" the human inquired. "Hell! I'm sure you probably know more than the teachers themselves!"_

_"I know," Gohan leaned over near Krillin and put a hand on the side of his mouth, "but Mom wants me to go, anyways. You know how she is when it comes to my studies."_

_Krillin nodded. Chi-Chi was a well-meaning woman, and a loving mother, but she was over-protective and worried too much over Gohan's studies. It was true she let Gohan train too, but she still made the kid be several years advanced when it came to studies. So why did she want to send the kid for school? Krillin shrugged. Then again, he'd never understand what was going in that woman's mind. Chi-Chi was kinda crazy, after all._

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Krillin stated.

"Yeah. I remember you almost choked, bro," 17 stated and smirked at Krillin who glared back.

"Hey! I didn't expect that, that's all!" Krillin defended himself.

Gohan chuckled. "Well, anyways!" He pointed at Krillin. "That's my Dad's best friend, Krillin. She," he pointed to Number 18, "is his wife, Eighteen. He," he pointed to Number 17, "is her twin brother, Seventeen. And the little girl here," he pointed at Marron, "is Krillin's and Eighteen's daughter, Marron."

"Hello!" Marron greeted.

"Aw! What a cute little girl!" Erasa said.

Sharpner sweat-dropped. _'Now she thinks girls are cute as well…?'_

Videl, though, was in her own little world of suspicions and questions. _'Krillin? I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before, but where? And exactly what kind of names are 'Seventeen' and 'Eighteen'? Those aren't names, just numbers! Maybe those are their nicknames? Probably... But why would Gohan introduce them with their nicknames? Something's fishy here…'_

"These are my friends," Gohan continued, unaware of Videl's suspicions about his friends. "He," he pointed at Sharpner, "is Sharpner. She," he pointed at Erasa, "is Erasa. And she," he pointed at Videl, "is Videl," he said, thinking it was best not to add 'Satan' to her name. Family names were not so important these times. They were mostly used to differ people with a similar name, or to refer to a family in special. But they were not really needed when you needed documents or something. Besides, he knew Krillin was probably the Z-Fighter to dislike Mr. Satan the most, so he didn't know how he would react meeting Hercule's daughter.

"Hello!" Erasa said cheerfully. "Like Gohan here said, I'm Erasa with an E! Nice to meet you!"

"Same," 17 replied.

Videl gave a smile. "Hi. I'm Videl Satan. Nice meeting you!" For some reason, Videl noted than when she said her name, Gohan's friends faces fell.

"S… Satan?" Krillin repeated. "As in… Hercule Satan?"

Videl nodded. "I'm his daughter."

Videl was no fool. She noticed the slight grimace in the three adults' faces. "Oh… that's… nice," Krillin said uncomfortably. "I mean, bein' daughter of a… celebrity an' all. Must be pretty nice…" Videl frowned. What was the matter with them? What problem did they have with her father?

"You bet!" said Erasa, oblivious at the… _tension_ in the area.

"S-So… uh… guys?" Gohan butted in, hoping to change topics. "It was nice talkin' with you. We'll be seein' each other soon?"

"Totally!" Krillin grinned. "Well, I think we should go." Krillin looked over his shoulder at the two Androids who nodded. "Yup. We should go." He bumped fists with Gohan. "It was nice seein' you, buddy. Say hi to your Dad and the others for me, will ya?"

"Sure," Gohan said with a smile.

Krillin grinned and waved. "See ya!"

"Bye," Eighteen said.

"'Til next time," Seventeen grinned.

"Bye-bye!" Marron waved her little hands in the air.

"See ya, guys!" Gohan smiled and waved.

"Goodbye!" Erasa waved cheerfully. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye," Sharpner waved.

"Goodbye." Videl didn't even bother to wave. Something was suspicious about these guys. It seemed everything related to Gohan was suspicious. Why was they reacted like that when she told them she was Mister Satan's daughter? What were they hiding?

"So, guys, wanna grab somethin' to eat? I'm starving!" Gohan proclaimed.

"When are you _not_ hungry?" Sharpner inquired. Erasa giggled while Gohan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "But, yeah. I'm hungry, too. Let's go eat something. Anybody knows were the Food Court is?"

Erasa shrugged. "I dunno."

"I don't remember well, but I think it's that direction," Gohan said and pointed to the direction he believed the Food Court was.

"Well then, let's go."

The four teenagers started to walk towards the food court. Gohan was right with where the place was. When they arrived, Erasa and Sharpner immediately went to look for something. Gohan though, could not pick what to eat. When he finally decided where he'd get his food he started walking over there. Videl noticed this and decided to follow him in order to ask him what his friends' problem was. Besides, she wanted to eat there too. So she ran after Gohan. "Hey, Gohan, wait!"

Gohan turned around and smiled. "Hey, Videl! You eating here as well?"

Videl nodded. "That's right." After a while she decided to ask him. "Gohan, I wanna ask you something."

Gohan sighed a little. _'Great. Here come the questions! I bet it has to do about Krillin an' the others,' _he deduced in his mind. "What is it?"

"Well, it has to do with your friends," Videl stated.

_'I knew it!' _

"They… well… How can I say this?" Videl wondered to herself. "Well… to begin with, why did you call them 17 and 18? Those are numbers, not names!"

"Uh… You see, Seventeen and Eighteen are their nicknames. I have no idea how it came up, but everyone calls them that, so I'm used to call 'em that as well," Gohan explained hoping she buys it.

_'Well, that makes sense,' _Videl realized. "I believe that one. But there's somethin' else I wanna know."

_'Why am I not surprised?' _Gohan wondered quietly. "What is it?"

"It's about when I told them about Mr. Satan being my Dad. They didn't react so… well. It was like if… like if they had a problem with my Dad or something."

Gohan wasn't sure what he could answer. Should he tell the truth about Krillin and the others disliking Satan? …No. That wouldn't be right. Seriously, it just might bring more suspicions to this crazy girl. Maybe it was better covering that up as well. "Oh, that… Nah, they were just shocked, that's all! They just didn't express their shock like most people would, that's all! But then again, Krillin and the others are kinda weird."

_'There's no doubt of that,' _Videl agreed in her mind. _'So are you, by the way. But you don't even realize it, do you? I wonder what is it what you hide. Someday I'll find out. I'm sure.' _"Yeah, I guess you're right," she simply said. _'I didn't find out much. Though that name—Krillin—is familiar. __I think I've heard it somewhere. But where?'_

* * *

"Mr. Satan's daughter! From all people Gohan could've befriended in school, it just had to be Mr. Satan's daughter! I swear I don't believe it!" Krillin, Seventeen, Eighteen and Marron were walking towards a shop of children's stuff. Krillin could not believe it. Kami-sama, seriously, why would Gohan from all people befriend the daughter of the phony who took his credit and threw all their efforts to the dust?

"Oh, hush, Krillin," Number 18 spoke up. "If Gohan's friends with her or not is not our business. Besides, the girl doesn't seem to be like her father. I noticed she had a pretty high Ki compared to the other humans. Maybe she's just like any other girl, who had the misfortune of being _his _daughter."

"I, seriously, didn't see the resemblance," Number 17 commented. "She looks nothing like Satan—thanks God!"

Krillin chuckled. "Yup. You're right on that one." Then another thought came into him. "Wait! What if Gohan actually likes the girl?" he wondered.

17 laughed. "Oh, that'd be fun!"

Krillin grinned mischievously. "Oh, I would so tease him if he did!"

"Why would he even like the girl?" 18 wondered.

"Well, I dunno. She's pretty, she's a fighter, and she doesn't seem a bad gal. Her biggest problem she's Satan's kid but still. Why would he _not_ like her?"

"They met a week ago, Krillin," Eighteen shot back.

"Ah, but time will pass. They'll be inseparable before you know it," 17 said.

18 rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say." _'Men…'_

* * *

Back to Gohan and the others, everyone had finished their meals. They walked to some few more shops, but eventually decided it was time to leave. Tomorrow they had school after all. They were about to leave when a thought came to Erasa. "Gohan," she called. "How are you going to go to your home? You don't live at Satan City!"

Gohan grinned. "Ah, don't worry about that. I've got everything sorted out. My parents have some friends here in West City. They offered to take me back to my place with their Jet Copter, so don't worry." He chuckled and turned to Sharpner. "I guess that's better for you 'cause you'll have more space."

While Videl wondered who were this friends Gohan talked about, Erasa got worried. "Are you sure? We can always drop you at your place."

"Nah, don't worry about it," he said. "I'll be just fine."

"Don't you want us to walk you to your parents' friends' house?"

Gohan shook his head. "It'll be okay, really," he insisted.

"Well, if you say so," Erasa shrugged.

Videl got her Jet Copter out of its Capsule. The three friends got in it, said their goodbyes to Gohan and left. Gohan waved back at them. Well, what could he do? Maybe he could go visit the Briefs. He did say he was going to his parents' friends' house after all. He checked the clock. It was kind of late and tomorrow he had school. He should go home or his mother would worry. But a little, quick visit wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

Quickly, the teenager ran to Capsule Corporation. When he entered, the Receptionist recognized him instantly, so she didn't bother to ask him to identify or whatever. The Briefs' friends could go in and out the place without having to worry about anything. Gohan made his way to the second floor, where the Briefs live. When he arrived, he spotted Bulma, Dr. Briefs and Tights talking in the couch while Panchy offered them cookies.

Bulma noticed Gohan and smiled widely. "Gohan!"

"Hello, Gohan," Dr. Briefs greeted with a smile.

Tights turned around and waved. "Hi, Gohan. Nice to see you!"

Mrs. Briefs smiled. "Hi there, Gohan! You want a cookie?" she offered.

"Um… sure! Thanks, Mrs. Briefs!" Gohan said with a smile. Nobody in this world could refuse Panchy Briefs' cookies.

"How're you doing, Gohan? You need something?" Bulma asked, walking towards the teenager.

"Not really. I was in West City with some friends, so I just wanted to pass by and say hi," Gohan explained, finishing his cookies.

"That's nice of you." Bulma smiled. "By the way, did that clock I gave you help you?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Thanks a lot, Bulma."

"Aw, it's okay!" Bulma grinned. "I am a genius after all, and besides, you're my Godson."

Tights chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, Bulma adores you, Gohan."

Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, yeah."

Just then, Vegeta and Trunks entered the room. "Gohan!" Trunks greeted joyously and ran towards the teenager.

"Kakabrat number 1," Vegeta greeted coolly, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey Vegeta, hey Trunks!" Gohan greeted.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"Nothin' much. I was in town so I decided to pay a little visit. But now that I think of it, I guess I'd be better if I go now."

Trunks' face fell. "Aww, but Gohan~! You just came here!" he pouted.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, it's not like we won't be seeing each other. I bet it won't be even a week and we'll be seeing each other again."

"You know, brat. I recommend you to hurry the hell up and get going. Let's see if you don't get a frying pan in the face when you arrive home, Gohan," Vegeta said with a smirk.

All the color from Gohan's face was drained. _'Oh, man! I completely forgot about the Frying Pan of Doom!'_

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded. "Shut up! Nobody asked you to say a word, anyways!" She turned to Gohan. "Don't listen to him, Gohan. There will be no frying pans. By the way, say hi to Goku and the others for me when you arrive home, Gohan."

"Sure!" Gohan waved. "See ya!" And so, Gohan walked to the window and blasted towards his home.

"Bye, Gohan!" Trunks waved.

* * *

Gohan flew towards his home. He finally saw his little house and landed right in front of it. Moments after he landed, the door was opened by Chi-Chi. "You arrived kind of late," Chi-Chi stated.

Gohan chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Mom," he apologized. _'Please, no frying pan! Please no frying pan!'_

"It's okay," she shrugged his apology off. She smiled at her eldest. "You were with your friends. You guys must've lost track of time. Come on in."

Gohan grinned and walked into the house, thinking: _'Yes! I won't have to face Mom's almighty Frying Pan of Doom after all!'_

The family sat down at the table to eat. The three Saiyans attacked the food. Even Gohan, who ate at the mall and Mrs. Briefs' cookies, was still hungry. Saiyans… When they were eating the dessert, Gohan just felt he had to tell his family who he ran into in the mall. "Guys, you won't believe who I ran with in the mall."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Who?"

Gohan snickered. "Number 17!"

Goku's jaw dropped. "Seventeen?"

Chi-Chi blinked. "And since when he goes to the mall?"

"Since he was forced by 18 to come to the mall with her, Krillin and Marron," Gohan responded with a grin. "That's right. I ran into Krillin and his family too. They said hi."

"That's nice. We should get together sometime," Chi-Chi spoke.

"Totally!" Goku agreed, liking the idea of hanging around his best friend again.

"I also went to pay a little visit to Bulma's. They were all there. They also said hi."

"Vegeta said hi?" Goku asked slyly with a snicker and with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, not Vegeta, but Bulma and the others," Gohan clarified. "Well, Bulma was the one to tell me, but I included the others as well."

"Heh, well that explains it," Goku stated with a grin.

Gohan smiled. But somehow, the boy could tell something was off. He turned to glance at little brother, who hadn't talked much and that worried Gohan. His brother was talkative and full of energy, so the fact he hasn't really talked much was worrying. "Hey, Goten, what's up?" he inquired.

"I hope Chibi's okay…" the boy mumbled.

Goku smiled softly at his son and ruffled his hair. "Hey, don't worry, kiddo. Chibi will be fine."

"Chibi?" Gohan muttered. Then it clicked. "You mean, Toh-Toh's kid, Chibi?" Chibi was a baby dinosaur that lived with his parents on Dragon Rock. He hatched from the egg only a few days ago so he couldn't fly yet. Goten—being the lover of animals he's always been—loved the little dinosaur. Chibi's father, Toh-Toh, was a dinosaur Goku had saved long ago, so he didn't fear them being close to Chibi.

Goten nodded. "Yeah. Dad an' I went to Chibi's nest to check on 'im but he was gone!"

"But how's that possible? Chibi's too young to be able to fly on his own," Gohan thought out loud.

"I know, an' that's why Goten's worried. Although Toh-Toh an' his wife weren't on the nest either, there was still somethin' fishy about it," Goku said.

Just in cue, the news on the TV was heard. _"Starting today in the park of the Circus Show there is a baby dinosaur. This dinosaur was found yesterday by Musuka. The dino appears to enjoy performing in front of an audience!" _There was shown Musuka wiping a poor, terrified, baby dinosaur, which was no other than…

"It's Chibi!" Goten exclaimed.

_"This baby dinosaur is sure to be a fun and enjoyable show for both, himself and the audience!" _the reporter continued.

"What's he talking about? That little thing's terrified!" Chi-Chi frowned.

"He must've been kidnapped when his parents were gone," Gohan deduced. "There's no way Toh-Toh an' his wife would've let this happen if they were there."

"I feel bad for Chibi," Goten said sadly.

"Don't worry, Goten," Gohan said. "I'll go to Satan City to school. Afterwards I'll go get Chibi back."

"Ya sure you can?" Goku asked. "I mean, I doubt those guys will be givin' Chibi back without a fight."

"I'll handle this, don't worry," Gohan said, confident it wouldn't be so hard to get Chibi back where he belongs.

Of course, Gohan had no idea that it was not going to be as easy as he believed.

* * *

**So, there's the chapter! Heh heh. Betcha didn't expect Seventeen being the person Gohan ran into. Let's see the votes here...**

**Yamcha: 7 votes**

**Krillin: 4 votes**

**Mirai Trunks: 1 vote**

**Daikon: 1 vote**

**Tien: 1 vote**

**Tights: 1 vote**

**And… 17—who was the real answer—had none. Hehe xD If you're wondering if I picked the person after you guys voted, you're wrong. I had it planned the moment I planned the shopping trip. I always thought it'd be kinda funny to meet 17 in a mall. The problem was _why _would he even go to a mall, as he doesn't seem to be type to go shopping (unless it's something like a videogame). So I decided his sister and her family was going to the mall and she made him come along. Fact is, at one point, I actually considered Sixteen going to the mall and talking to Gohan but then I was like: "…Nah…" I mean seriously, why would 16 go to a mall? It's even more ridiculous than 17 going to one! xD**

**By the way, I'm guessing I should explain Raditz's family a little better. They all live on Planet Vegeta. Raditz's wife/mate, Kyuri (Japanese word for cucumber), is a Saiyan who was Raditz's best friend. After the Saiyans were revived, Raditz and Kyuri got married and had Daikon (Japanese word for radish). Daikon is three years older than Goten, which means that right now he's ten. If you have some trouble picturing them, I'll tell you how I imagine them to look like. Kyuri is somewhat similar to blonde Launch, but instead of having blonde, curly hair she has black, spiky hair about the same length and style as Launch's. And instead of having Launch's green eyes, she has black ones like most Saiyans. She is stubborn, proud and she dislikes to be ordered around, but she also is protective of her family and tries to help her loved ones. She also has a friendship with Chi-Chi. **

**Daikon looks similar to his father, with the same face and hair, but unlike his father he has bangs covering his forehead. He is mischievous, somewhat arrogant, proud but fundamentally well-meaning kid. He and his family usually go to Earth to visit Goku and his family—which is not too hard with Goku's Instant Transmission technique and the technology of the ships. I'm guessing that a trip from Vegetasei to Earth and vice-versa would take around an hour and a half with the best ships on Capsule Corp and Vegetasei. By the way, neither of Raditz's family are Super Saiyans. Don't get me wrong, I love Super Saiyans, but they're supposed to be 'legendary', so with 5 Super Saiyans is enough for me xD.**

**If you read the children I mentioned in Krillin's flashback, I mentioned someone named Rose. Who's Rose? Well, she's Yamcha's daughter. Yep, that's right. Yamcha's daughter. I found kinda unfair Yamcha didn't get to have a family while Krillin and even Vegeta got to have one. In the manga, Yamcha stated he wished to marry. I don't believe he cheated on Bulma and all that. I just think that simply, things between them didn't work out. And while Yamcha is a little playboy-like, you can't say Bulma is the most faithful girl ever. She always looked and flirted with cute/handsome guys, even when she and Yamcha were dating, so yeah. **

**Ever since I came up with this, I felt like giving Yamcha a family. But I didn't know who would be Yamcha's wife. I didn't have enough imagination to invent an OC and I didn't know what Canon character would've been someone good enough for Yamcha. Then somebody came into my mind. I've read stories were she is paired up with Raditz, but as Raditz is married, she can't be paired up with him. I'm not talking about Launch (she's with Tien ;D). She's a Canon character that appeared like in two panels of the manga, she had a little bigger role in the _Dragon Ball_ anime, and she even appeared in the DS game _Dragon Ball: Origins 2_. You've guessed already? Well, she's Colonel Violet. Yup, that's right, it's Violet. As far as I know, she and Yamcha never met in DB, but in my A/U they met when Goku and his friends attacked the Red Ribbon Army. Yamcha convinced her to join them take down the army. She accepted and helped them. Years later, a few weeks after the Cell Games they ran into each other again. They started dating, married and had a daughter named Rose. Violet's age in Canon is unknown, but in this A/U, I made her to be around Yamcha's age. She looks similar at how she looked in _Dragon Ball_, though now she let her hair grow to shoulders length. Her personality's kinda the same though she is not as… cold hearted as she was in DB.**

**Rose is named like a flower, just like her mom. She has long hair, somewhat similar to Yamcha's on the Saiyan Saga, but instead of having it black she has it violet/purple like her mother. She has her mother's eye color too. She is a stubborn, energetic, somewhat tomboy but fundamentally a well-meaning girl. She is a year younger than Goten. She knows the basic of martial arts, but being only a human she can't win against Goten or Trunks. She is good friends with both of them and with Marron too. **

**Ya know, Rose and Violet don't appear in _Who Will Fight Who?_ 'cause I hadn't planned anything for them when I wrote it. But I am thinking I'll put them on WWFW?'s prequel _Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version _(I know, awesome name, very creative xD), though I don't know if I'll put Rose in the Junior Division or not. It's not like she stands a chance against Goten or Trunks but still. You guys mind giving me your opinion on that one, please? I'd appreciate it! :)**

**If you're wondering who's Panchy Briefs, that's Bulma's mom—Mrs. Briefs. Akira Toriyama stated that if he had bothered to name Bulma's mom she would've named her 'Panchy'. Most people uses the name Bunny for her (which the truth is I have no idea where it came from) but I'll stick with Panchy. It kinda makes more sense considering Panchy is a pun for undergarments like all the names on the Briefs family.**

**Now, finally time to answer some reviews!**

**_Saiyan-Styles: _**_Thanks! I'm glad you liked I put some family OCs that are not that powerful. As I put in the essay above, Raditz's family are all Saiyans, but none of them are Super Saiyans or whatever. They're just… uh… normal! I bet you never expected the one at the mall being 17! Krillin was there, yes, but he wasn't the one who talked to Gohan. xD Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

**_Engel2092: _**_Heh. Well if it wasn't for you I would've never found out about Gine. Good way of deducing who might be the one who talked Gohan at the mall. Truth to be told, Daikon never even entered to my mind when I was writing! xD Though the problem is Daikon lives on Planet Vegeta and he's a ten years old kid. Hope you liked this chapter as well! :) _

**_dcp1992:_**_ Thank you! You're right, school's been going fairly well for Gohan, though he won't be able to keep his secret forever… Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

**_IxiaLiliana:_**_ I'm glad you like this! I also like Gohan in High School, but I wanted to one my way! xD It wasn't Yamcha the one at the mall but 17, though Krillin happened to be there. He just wasn't the one who talked first. I hope you liked this chapter too!_

**_Guest: _**_Close, but nope. Though Yamcha definitely is someone who refers to his friends with 'man', it wasn't him in the mall this time._

**_AmericanWriterMan: _**_Thank you! I'm glad you liked my stories! Mirai Trunks huh… could've been, but he happens to be in his own timeline, rebuilding everything along his mom and the other survivors. Krillin was also a good guess, and he was there, but he wasn't the one who spoke to Gohan first but 17. Betcha didn't expect that!_

**_lightshadow101: _**_Glad you liked this! Yeah, that timeline is long. Took me forever to write it. Though nothing compares to the testament I wrote just now after this chapter xD I also love the frying pan. Nothing can defeat _the _almighty Frying Pan of Doom! Heh heh. Krillin was at the mall, alright, but it was 17 who talked to Gohan first. Yeah, it is ironic. Gohan is the Delivery Boy, the Golden Fighter, fought against Cell and Majin Buu, and the son of the previous Champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai… and to his _good _luck Videl pretty much wants to find out who are these guys. Poor Gohan. Wish ya luck, bro! Hope you liked this chapter! ;)_

**_pir84lyf: _**_Nice guess, but it wasn't Yamcha. By the way, hope you liked this chapter! :)_

**_DarkVoid116: _**_That's right. Kuriza's a real character alright. I swear, I've learned a lot of things of the Dragon World by reading _Break Through the Limit. _Not exactly about Kuriza 'cause I already knew about him, but that thing about people not having family names and Mr. Satan's real name being Mark. I love that story! Anyways, about Tights, I felt it would be right to include her as she is Bulma's older sister. She actually appeared in this chapter! Yeah, I agree with you about the Gohan/Videl stories. Right now it seems similar to most high school stories out there but as this progress you'll see differences between this story and the other Gohan/Videl ones. By the way thanks for the advice. I'm still learning English and sometimes synonyms for words just don't come to my mind. But I'll try my best to improve my writing. Thanks! You're right when you said the one Gohan ran into wasn't a common person, and you gave good choices, but in the end, it was 17. You didn't expect that, didn't you? xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

**If you've seen the anime, you might remember Chibi and all that happened. But that doesn't mean it'll be the same. 'Cause in Canon it was the Great Saiyaman, here it's the Golden Fighter. Besides, Canon Gohan and this Gohan are different. The Gohan from this A/U actually likes to fight and is more confident in himself. And who said Gohan would be alone this time? Even a hero needs a helping hand, and Gohan might as well get it… Heh heh heh!**

**I hope the incredibly long testament up here didn't bore you or anything! xD Until next time, folks! :)**


	4. Rescue the Dino!

**Yo! How y'all doing? Sorry for not updating, but I couldn't use the computer for a while. Had some viruses and stuff… But now is okay! :) I'm kinda sad, vacation (yeah, I'm in vacation. Where I live is actually summer) is gonna end soon. In Tuesday, actually. *cries* I don't want vacations to end! **

**Well, anyways! I am proudly gonna state that this chapter is _way _longer than the other three. I mean it. I actually even thought about splitting it into two chapters but then I was like nah… You guys deserve a loooooong chapter 'cause I hadn't updated a thing for more than a week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everything is owned by their respective owners. I only own the OCs I'll use for this, and my crazy ideas. :)**

**Oh! Before you go to read anything, look for TFS' parody of Make A Man Out Of You. I mean it! It'll be way better if you read the first part of this chapter while hearing to that awesome song xD Believe me! You'll see why soon…**

**NOW OFF TO CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

Gohan blinked. This place was familiar. For some reason, he felt he had been there. But when? It was a weird sensation. It was as if he didn't have a body. It felt the only thing he was able to do is watch. What was going on? He glanced around. He knew this place. He was sure. Then suddenly, for some reason or another, some drums were heard.

_What's… going on?_

Gohan looked up. He didn't even know why he was looking up. He just did. Suddenly he noticed something familiar descend to a small lake. It was something—or someone—carrying something—or another someone. As he got closer, Gohan recognized who it was.

_P… Piccolo?_

Piccolo glanced at what he was carrying—an unconscious child—and threw him into the water. Gohan just kept watching, bewildered. For some reason, it didn't feel as if this was happening now. It was like a vision—or maybe a flashback? They couldn't see him, it seemed. He took a closer look to the child emerging from the water and Gohan almost chocked.

_W-Wait! That kid… he… he looks like… me! But that is…! No way! Is he me? Is he me as a child? But how…? He does seem more… spoiled than I was as a kid. But still…_

"Let's get down to business to control the world," Piccolo said—or did he… sing?—to the boy Gohan had deduced to be himself. Gohan blinked. Since when did Piccolo want to control the world? Sure, he wanted to avenge his father. But it wasn't that long after the Tournament that his Dad and Piccolo became allies. The Gohan there seemed around four. Gohan frowned. When he was four Piccolo was an ally already. Sure, he had been Piccolo's first real friend, but Piccolo was an ally before they trained together. And since when did Piccolo actually sing? Was this another universe or something?

"But I don't think I'm ready…" the child version of Gohan replied—or sang?

"Shut up," Piccolo sang, "you nerd!"

_N-Nerd? Piccolo's never called me that…_

"You're the saddest runt I've ever met," Piccolo continued to sing. "But you can bet, before we're through, Gohan, I'll make a man out of you."

"But I'm only four," the child Gohan commented.

"Dodge!" Piccolo yelled and threw Gohan into a mountain.

"Aahh!" kid Gohan cried as he flew in direction to the mountain.

_Well, that seems like something Piccolo would do…_

Suddenly Gohan was in another location. It was a small planet, and for some reason it seemed it was located in Heaven. Wait! Was that Heaven? It was Heaven! Why was he there?

"Raise your hands to the sky to collect the Ki," a voice familiar to Gohan sang. Though he had seen the guy for like once in his life, he had definitely heard his voice constantly in his mind.

_Is that… King Kai? And… is that… Dad?_

Sure enough, Goku was standing there, with his arms raised. Though this Goku seemed more… young. Gohan couldn't explain it, but he looked more young and immature than his father.

_Then again I just saw myself as a four year old crybaby kid… I shouldn't be surprised I saw Dad younger. But seriously, what's going on? I don't get it!_

"Hey, I think I got it," Goku sang as he controlled the Ki he collected. "Ooh, look, a monkey," the Saiyan sang as he saw Bubbles.

_What the_—_?_

Gohan found himself now on Kami's Lookout. He noticed Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe standing there. But just like Goku, they looked younger, and somewhat different, too. For starters, Krillin was bald again and Yamcha had his hair long.

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot," a voice sang. Gohan turned to see that Mr. Popo was the one singing. Gohan blinked. That seemed out of character for someone as caring as Popo. Mister Popo continued to sing without noticing Gohan, "and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll," Gohan noticed Mr. Popo was near—like if they were standing face-to-face, "make a man," Popo seemed to get closer. Gohan wanted to get away but he couldn't move from there. It was like he was seeing a video or something; "out of you!" by now all Gohan could see was Popo's eyes. Gohan had never feared the genie, but now he was kind of freaked out.

_Aahh!_

"Oh my God, this is worse than death!" Tien sang as someone—a Saiyan?—got a hold of him.

_No, Tien!_

"Hope Toriyama doesn't screw me!" Yamcha sang as he panted.

_Who's Toriyama?_

"Man, I really hope Tien will be okay," Chiaotzu sang, glancing at Tien who was standing beside him. Gohan blinked. Wasn't Tien being attacked by a Saiyan seconds ago?

"Gay!" Yamcha butted in.

_Gay?_

"Hey!" Chiaotzu protested.

"What's wrong maggots?" Mr. Popo's voice was heard. "Out of breath?"

"I don't wanna die a virgin!" Krillin sang as he glanced left and right.

_What? Krillin, you're married to Eighteen! Maybe here he doesn't know her yet?_

"Boy, you really need to watch just what you say," Popo sang. Suddenly a hole opened up in the ground just besides Krillin. A hand emerged and grabbed Krillin's leg, dragging him in.

"Huh? No!" Krillin cried as he was dragged into the hole.

_Krillin, no!_

**"Be a man," **some voices sang.

_Where did that come from?_

Gohan then realized he wasn't on the Lookout anymore, but on the island where he and Piccolo had trained. "You must be swift as a coursing river," Piccolo sang, throwing kid Gohan to the water.

"Aaah!" the child Gohan cried as the current dragged him.

"With all the force of a great typhoon," Piccolo continued to sing.

"Piccolo, help!" kid Gohan cried in the background.

_Why isn't Piccolo helping him… well, me!_

"With all the strength of a raging fire," the Namekian continued. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

"You blew that up, Mister Piccolo," a beaten up kid Gohan reminded.

"I know," was Piccolo's reply.

_When did Piccolo destroy the moon?_

Gohan noticed he was now in space. While he wondered how was he breathing, he saw two spacepods flying. "Time is racing forward until we arrive," a voice sang. Gohan couldn't believe it. He hadn't heard that voice in a while.

_N-Nappa?!_

"Shut the hell up, Nappa, and you might survive," a very familiar voice sang. Gohan recognized it instantly.

_Vegeta._

"Vegeta, are we there yet?" Nappa asked while singing.

"No, Nappa, no we're not," Vegeta sang.

"How about now?"

"No, God damn it Nappaaaaa!"

**"Be a man."**

_Seriously, where does that come from?_

"You must be swift as a coursing river," Mr. Popo sang as he watched the Earthlings train.

**"Be a man."**

"With all the force of a great typhoon."

**"Be a man."**

"With all the strength of a raging fire," Popo sang. "Mysterious as the dark side of," suddenly the moon was replaced with Mister Popo's face, "the moon!"

_How did he do that?_

**"Be a man."**

"I must be swift as a coursing river," Goku sang as he controlled the Ki he collected.

**"Be a man."**

**_Gohan…_**

_Huh?_

"With all the force of a great typhoon," he sang as he created a little Genki Dama—a little Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile King Kai threw a giant cube towards Goku.

**"Be a man."**

**_Gohan…_**

_What's that?_

"With all the strength of a raging fire," he sang as he threw the Spirit Bomb. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" While he sang the last phrase, the Spirit Bomb collided with the… thing King Kai threw, making an explosion and destroys the thing completely. Goku grinned and turned to King Kai. "Hey, King Kai, I did it!" he exclaimed—not singing.

"Awesome," King Kai replied.

**_Gohan…_**

King Kai turned around and glanced to Gohan. "WAKE THE HELL UP, GOHAN!"

* * *

"Huh!" Gohan asked as he bolted awake. He glanced around, noticing he was in his classroom. _'Wha…?'_

"You fell asleep," Erasa whispered. "Be glad the teacher didn't find out or you would've been in serious trouble."

Gohan realized he had fallen asleep in class—in Mr. Boredom's class of course. So, everything about him as a kid and the others singing was a dream, he realized. Gohan sighed. He was so glad… It seemed it was another universe or something. And since when they were a part of a musical? But that's beside the point. He must've fallen asleep when he was wondering how he would rescue Chibi.

Now that he thought of it, it was highly unlikely the man that kidnapped Chibi would return him to his parents just like that. It seemed like Chibi—now known as Rocko the Little Dinosaur—was the main attraction for the circus. Gohan clenched his fist. How evil people was! Using an innocent baby Dinosaur to be an attraction to a circus! Not even the Saiyans would do that! Thirty years ago, maybe, but today there was no way. It reminded them of how they were used by Frieza, and they didn't want anyone or anything to go through that again.

But that's beside the point. How was he going to rescue Chibi? Was he going to grab him and get him back to his parents? Wasn't that stealing? He wasn't a thief! Oh, where was Launch in her blonde persona and her machine gun when you needed her? How was he going to prevent people to notice him? Turn Super Saiyan and make people believe the Golden Fighter is stealing a dinosaur? Maybe… But hey, why someone had to find out? If he and the others were able to hide from Frieza and his men on Namek, why wouldn't he be able to hide from normal humans? Besides, he wasn't going to _steal _Chibi. He was going to _return _Chibi, where he belongs.

It was the right thing to do.

* * *

Gohan walked towards the circus where Chibi was. He was going to get the little guy out of there no matter what! He had given his word he would! He had promised it to his little brother! He wasn't going to break a promise like that. No way!

"Gohan? Yoo hoo! Gohan!" a female voice called.

Gohan turned around. "Lime?"

Lime smiled and ran towards Gohan. "Hey you! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Um, actually, I'm goin' to save Chibi," Gohan admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Lime grinned. "Nice! So am I!"

Gohan blinked. "Wait… You came here to rescue Chibi too?"

"Yep." Lime nodded. "I saw the news an' when I recognized poor Chibi an' saw how scared th' poor lil' thing was I decided to help 'im. Guess I'm not the only one." She smirked and crossed her arms. "So, how's school been doin' to ya, ey? Was it as bad as you thought it'd be?"

"Actually, not at all," Gohan admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I actually managed to make three friends an' all."

"That's nice. But I wanna ask you somethin', bro."

"Shoot."

"What's this so called Golden Fighter I've been hearin' about?" Lime questioned lowly with her arms crossed.

"Oh… that…" Gohan chuckled nervously. "Well, you see… In my first day of school, I ran into some delinquents stealin' a bank, an' I tried to help. But as I couldn't show off my powers, I turned Super Saiyan so nobody could recognize me. I stopped 'em and got away with it. But when I arrived to school I found out people already made a legend outta me! And there was Mister Satan's daughter who was suspecting of me 'cuz I was wearin' the same clothes the Golden Fighter did, so I—"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Lime stared at Gohan with her eyes wide. "Did you just day Mr. Satan's _daughter_?!"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Sad fact is, she's actually one of those three friends I made," he said with a chuckle. "She isn't that bad, really! I never would've guessed she was Hercule's daughter if Erasa hadn't told me!" he told her quickly, seeing the look on Lime's face.

"Okay," Lime replied slowly, not really convinced. "If you say so…"

"It's true!" Gohan stated. "The only problem I have with her is that she suspects I have somethin' do to with the Golden Fighter, which is sadly true. That's all."

"Well, you'll have to be careful around her then," Lime advised.

Gohan nodded. "I know. That's why I went to Bulma for help. She gave me a watch—which is this one," he showed her the watch he was wearing, "that could change my clothes instantly. So problem solved. I don't think Videl can suspect about me anymore."

"Nice trick," Lime said with a grin. "Now, back to serious matters. How do we get Chibi back?"

"Well, I'll guess the first step is to get into that circus," Gohan replied. "Let's get some tickets."

After getting the tickets, Gohan and Lime made their way towards two free seats. When the show started, it was the typical thing. A show with acrobats, clowns, motorbike riders, etc. After that, Musuka came to the stage with a grin—that was not exactly a good one—and also with a whip. The stage was dark and the only thing you could see was Musuka thanks to the lights that were directed at him. Both, Gohan and Lime, could tell what was coming next. The rich man in the stage grabbed the microfone. "Alright, now what you've all been waiting for!" The audience cheered loudly and Musuka beamed, knowing he gained a lot of money from these people. "That's right. It's Rocko the Dino!"

The lights lit up the whole stage and there he was. Rocko—or better said, Chibi—was on the stage. The poor baby dinosaur was trembling with fear, as everyone clapped at laughed at the so called show.

"This is horrible," Lime whispered angrily. "Look at that! Poor Chibi's as scared as hell!"

"Yeah," Gohan whispered back. "We gotta help him. And not only because he's scared. Imagine if Toh-Toh and his wife came to the city lookin' for him."

Lime's eyes widened. "That would be… Oh my gosh! That would be horrible! Nobody would want to mess with two angry pterodactyls! Hell! How I bet these people have never seen any kind of dinosaur before! It's gonna be tragic!"

"I know." Gohan glanced at Chibi. "We'll have to bring him back before that happens."

"We will."

When the show ended, and the people left, Gohan and Lime went to Musuka's quarters. Being the both of them trained fighters, they managed to evade security and get to the door without being spot. Gohan had the advantage of being half-Saiyan, and also a member of the Earth Special Force's warriors. Lime, however, had none of these advantages. That doesn't mean she was weak. She had trained under her grandfather, Mr. Lao, and also gotten some guidance from Gohan. And, while she couldn't be compared to the Z-Fighters and most of the Saiyans, she was about as strong—maybe even stronger—than Chi-Chi had been in her fighting days.

When they entered, they spotted Mr. Musuka smoking happily, sitting on a comfortable red chair. He didn't notice neither of the teenagers.

"Let's be polite," Gohan spoke. "He may listen to us."

"He better, or else I'm gonna kick his ass!" Lime replied, glaring at the older man. She was angry for what he did to Chibi. She hated that kind of people who only cared about their money.

Gohan neared the man and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

Musuka almost chocked on the smoke of his cigarette. Startled, he turned around to see two teenagers staring at him. Recovering quickly he cleared his throat. He glanced at the teenagers. "What are you two doing here? How did security let you two in?"

"That doesn't matter," Lime spoke flatly. "We came to talk about the dinosaur you kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Musuka was playing dumb. "What are you two kids talking about?"

Lime glared at him. "Oh, c'mon! We know you took Chibi away from his home!"

"Chibi?" Musuka was not exactly an honest man—he was far from it. But this time, he truly did not know who this Chibi was. "Who is this Chibi?"

"The baby dinosaur you call Rocko," Gohan explained, giving him a look.

"Oh, Rocko." Musuka was annoyed that two teenagers came in without any kind of authorization and talked of his dinosaur and how he got it away from its home. "Listen, kids. I did not 'kidnap' Rocko. I just found it and brought it with me. It was alone, and I rescued it."

Lime glared at him. "That's not true! You didn't rescue poor Chibi! You took 'im away from his home only 'cuz you know Chibi'll make you more money if he's in your goddamn show! And Chibi's a 'he', not an 'it'!"

"Calm down, Lime," Gohan told her. "Gettin' angry won't help on anything." Lime huffed and crossed her arms. Gohan looked to Musuka. "Listen, Chibi—I mean, Rocko—is scared. He's just hatched from his egg and you took him away from his home. Can't you see how he trembles in fear? Don't you care how scared the poor thing is?"

"Listen, kid, I don't care what you say to me," Musuka stated. "I'm not giving Rocko away. I found him, I own him. That's how it works. I don't care if he's scared or whatever. He's staying."

Lime's glare worsened. "You're heartless!"

Gohan decided to change arguments. "Listen, if you don't give him back, then his parents will come lookin' for him. They'll come to the city, and it'll be a total mess! Imagine if two huge pterodactyls came and found out you were the one who stole their child. They'll kill you!"

And, instead of giving in as Gohan and Lime expected, Musuka burst out laughing. "Ha! They'll kill me, huh? Don't make me laugh, kid!"

"It's true!" Lime glared at the man. Not only did he steal Chibi from his home and did not care about it, but he made fun of her best friend. Now she disliked him all the more.

"Ha, yeah, right." Musuka smirked at both teenagers. "Listen, kiddies. Life is a game, and the game's name is 'Zeni'. It doesn't matter what you do, just as long as you get money, everything's allowed. Rocko's show gives me money, so I'm not giving him away. I don't care if he's scared or if his parents come or whatever crap you two said. I'm getting paid loads of money thanks to this, and that's all that matters to me."

"You bastard!" Lime hissed and almost attacked the human male, but Gohan held her back, him glaring at Musuka himself.

Musuka chuckled at the teens. "Glare at me all you want. I'm not changing my opinion. Now get out of here! Or else I will call security!"

Gohan threw Musuka a dirty look and walked away, dragging Lime with him. So, talking with the man did not help one bit. Great. He guessed it was time of plan B. The problem was; what was plan B?

"What the hell is wrong with that freakin' no good jerk!" Lime exclaimed angrily. "He only cares about himself and his stupid money! God, how I hate those people! Hopefully, King Yemma will send 'em all straight to hell for bein' such assholes!"

"The problem is how will we rescue Chibi?" Gohan sighed. "Talking didn't help. So what do we do now?"

"Take him?" Lime suggested.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Gohan asked.

"This guy practically kidnapped Chibi! We wouldn't be stealin' him! We would just be bringin' him back home!" Lime argued. "'Sides, what do you care? You may be the so called Golden Fighter who fights against criminals, but you ain't exactly from the most innocent group of people."

Gohan blinked. "Lime, you're talkin' about guys who fights against all evil from Earth—no—the Universe!"

"I know. But neither of them were exactly the most heroic people around before joining the Z-Fighters," Lime stated. "Think about it. Yamcha was a feared dessert bandit. Tien and Chiaotzu were killers. Launch's a master thief. Violet the colonel of the Red Ribbon Army. Your Dad, Vegeta, your uncle, grandparents and basically all the Saiyans were all killers hired by a space tyrant…"

"Point taken." Gohan shrugged. "I guess as I knew that and also hanged around 'em my whole life I never thought they were bad guys or stuff. But you know what, you're right. Almost everyone I know has stolen. Hell, I'll say even I have stolen once or twice. Didn't we steal somethin' together?"

Lime nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I think some dude stole something from someone and we stole it back."

"Heh, yeah!" Gohan grinned. "Okay, goodbye hesitance. Let's just get Chibi and get outta here."

They found Chibi looked up in a cell. The poor thing was still trembling. Gohan and Lime sneaked near the cell when they made sure the coast was clear. "Hey, Chibi," Gohan greeted.

Chibi turned around. When seeing Gohan and Lime, he visibly relaxed. He started making happy sounds.

"Hey, look, he's happy to see us!" Lime noticed with a grin.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed with a smile. "Don't worry, Chibi. We'll get ya outta here. Boy, will Goten be happy to see you're okay!" When hearing Goten's name, Chibi seemed to get even happier. Gohan and Lime smiled at the dino. Gohan managed to seperate the bars, making a hole big enough for Chibi to get out. Gohan picked Chibi up. He turned to Lime. "So what now?"

Lime shrugged. "Get out of here, I guess."

"Sure," Gohan agreed. "So, we fly?"

"I guess," Lime replied. "I don't know how to so I'm guessing you'll have to carry both of us."

"It's fine." Gohan turned around, and signalized her to hop on as he was going to carry her piggy back style. Lime nodded and did what her almost brother silently told her, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The two sibling-like friends smiled at each other. They were so getting away with this!

Gohan took off and flew away quickly, not wanting to be seen. Everything was fine during the flight, except for one thing. "Chibi, stop moving!" Gohan ordered as the dinosaur moved and squirmed.

"What's wrong with him?" Lime inquired.

"Dunno!" Gohan replied. "I think he's scared!"

"Scared?" Lime sighed. "Oh, c'mon, Chibi! We're so close to gettin' away!"

"Lime! He's scared!" Gohan argued. "He won't stop moving!"

"Damn," Lime muttered. "Okay, fine! Let's land, but where?"

Gohan glanced down. "There are some buildings over there! We can land there, and then jump from one building to another! We still can get away with this!"

Lime smirked. "Hell yeah! Let's do this!"

Gohan nodded and descended. He landed on a tall building. "So, let's do this." Lime nodded. He and Lime jumped from a building to another.

"You must be swift as a coursing river," Gohan sang as they jumped building from building. "With all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Lime asked.

"Uh…" Gohan laughed sheepishly. "Well, I fell asleep in class and had this weird dream of me and the others years ago singing that song, and I can't get it out of my mind."

"Really?" Lime asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, really! I swear I—"

"OH, GOD DAMMIT! THERE'S NO MORE BUILDINGS!"

Gohan looked in front of them. Indeed, there were no more buildings for them to jump in. He sighed. "Fantastic," he muttered. "What do we do now? Chibi's scared of flying and there's no more buildings to jump on. Whatever we do now to get away, we'll be spotted! If we jump through the roofs of the houses down there, we'll call the attention way too much."

Lime cursed. "Oh crap! Where's our luck?!"

"What do we do now?!" Gohan asked.

"I don't know!" Lime replied.

"Great!" Gohan complained. "You know what? Let's just run!"

"You got it!"

Gohan jumped from the building, carrying both Chibi and Lime. When they landed, Gohan—who was carrying Chibi—and Lime started to run. The street was surprisingly deserted, which was good for both teenagers. When they noticed people—the police, actually—they hid in a coner and listened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HIM YET!" a man yelled to the police. Gohan and Lime recognized the man. It was Mr. Musuka. He must've been looking for Chibi and told the police about it!

"Sorry, sir! We are looking for Rocko but we haven't found him yet!" the policeman replied.

"THEN LOOK FOR HIM!" Musuka demanded. "I WANT HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Great," Lime whispered. "The bastard's lookin' for Chibi, and he's got the police with him."

"Damn it. We can seriously get arrested, and while it wouldn't be hard to get away, we wouldn't be able to come back here again." Gohan sighed. Then, the light bulb was shining over his head. "I know! I'll turn into a Super Saiyan, in other words I'll be the Golden Fighter, and I get away with Chibi. Meanwhile you go tell the police you saw someone with a dinosaur running over the other direction."

"That's a good one! But, say, you think they'll believe me?" Lime asked.

"Are you kidding? You're the best liar this planet has ever seen!" Gohan said.

Lime smirked. "Thanks. Well, I'll give it a try!"

Gohan nodded and turned Super Saiyan. Then, he pressed the bottom on his watch and TAH-DAH! Gohan wore other clothes! Lime looked him up and down and smiled. "Cool outfit."

"Thanks," Gohan replied with a grin. "Okay, time for action!"

Lime nodded and ran towards the police. "Excuse me."

Musuka and the policemen turned around and glanced at Lime. "What do you want, kid?" Musuka asked, seemingly not recognizing Lime.

_'He doesn't recognize me. Great! More to our favor!' _Lime tried to look as innocent as she could. "I'm sorry for bothering, but I saw some guy, around 30 years old, running with a baby dinosaur. I thought it was kinda weird, so I came to tell you."

"That must be Rocko!" Musuka exclaimed.

"Excuse me, miss, but in which direction did that person go?" a policeman asked.

Lime pointed to the opposite direction Gohan and Chibi were. "He ran that way!"

"Thank you, miss," he thanked. The policeman looked at his companions. "You heard her! Let's go find that thief!" And so, Musuka and the policemen got into the hovercars and rushed to the direction Lime had pointed. Lime smirked. They had fallen for it! _'Ha! Gohan must've outrun 'em by now!'_

* * *

Just as Lime had predicted, Gohan was running carrying Chibi piggyback style. "Man, Lime really got 'em good, didn't her, Chibi?" Chibi seemed to agree happily. "Heh, we're so gettin' away with this! An' no one's gettin' in the way!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A yellow Jet Copter flew right past Gohan and landed in the street. Gohan sighed, recognizing both the voice and the Jet Copter. _'Oh, God, no…' _he thought as he saw Videl jumping out of the Jet Copter. "It didn't take long for you to reveal your real colors, did it, Golden Fighter?" Videl questioned. "You should be ashamed."

"It's not what it seems!" The Super Saiyan wondered how he was going to get out of the whole mess. For now, he just decided to play the Golden Fighter role, and talk Videl about it. He made sure to change a little the tone of voice so he wouldn't be recognized. "If I don't return this little guy to his rightful home, the people of this city will be in great danger, and that's the truth!"

"And what do you know about the truth?" Videl demanded as she neared the Golden Fighter. "Listen to me, Golden Fighter, you're surrounded. There's nowhere to go. Now, give that dinosaur back or else I'm gonna take him by force!"

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. "You listen to me. I'm not gonna give Chibi back. You may think I'm stealing him but the truth is that I'm just taking him back where he belongs. He was taken away from his parents and I'm bringing him back. Chibi has all the right of being with his parents, just like any kid in the world! I don't wanna fight, but if that's the only way to keep Chibi with me…" he opened his eyes and glanced at Videl, "…then let's fight!"

Videl was kind of surprised with the Golden Fighter being so willing to fight her, but she just smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Well, then let's see what you're made of, Mr. Golden Fighter!"

Gohan grimaced. He didn't want to hurt his friend but it was the only way of getting away with it. Unless… he ran away. Yeah, that sounded good. Suddenly, he heard sirens and glanced back to see the police coming. _'What? But Lime managed to send them to the other side of the city!' _The police cars stopped and out came the policemen and Musuka.

"What are you waiting for?! Get that thief and give me back my dinosaur! That's policemen work!" Musuka demanded.

"Don't you worry, sir! Everything will be alright," a policeman assured. "That girl over there, she's Videl—Mr. Satan's daughter! She was the one who spotted the Golden Fighter with your dinosaur. That other girl was nice to have tried to help us but in the end, she confused directions."

_'So that's how they came here…' _Gohan deduced.

"It's Hercule's daughter all right," Musuka said. "And unlike you, she knows how to catch a thief. My taxes should be going to her instead than for you, you donut eating monkeys!"

As they spoke, people came and watched the scene. Lime, curious of what was going on, made her way to the front and gasped when she saw the scene. _'Oh… dammit.' _

"STAND BACK, PLEASE! EVERYONE, PLEASE, STAND BACK!" a policeman ordered to the people.

Gohan glanced at the people. "Oh… dammit…" Gohan turned to Videl. "Listen to me, please! You don't know what'll happen if this dinosaur is not returned to his parents! The whole city might be in danger! I'm telling you!"

"Yeah, right. And you expect me to believe that?!" Videl laughed. "HA! Give me a break!"

"It's not a lie, it's the truth!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Shut up, you thief!" Videl shouted as she moved to attack Gohan and kick him, but Gohan managed to dodge it. He moved so fast it seemed he just disappeared. Videl growled and turned around, glaring at the Golden Fighter. "Stay still, you freak!"

"Why can't you believe me?!" Gohan questioned as he dodged Videl's attacks. One of Videl's punches almost hit Chibi. "Be careful with Chibi!"

"Why would I believe a freak like you?" Videl shot back as she tried to hit Gohan. "You know what, I'm happy you've finally shown your true colors. 'Cause ever since I met you, I've wanted to kick your ass!" Hearing this, Gohan suddenly realized something. Ever since the Golden Fighter appeared, Videl seemed to have a dislike for him. She seemed to hate him for some reason. Maybe, maybe it was because of this she didn't hear what he said!

"Well, I bet if I was one of your friends or your father you'd listen me out!" he yelled. Videl halted. Gohan was glad he finally got her attention, and continued, "But nooo! Since you hate me—for no reason at all—you won't hear to anything I say, do you? You want me out of the picture, so that's why you're acting like that! C'mon, Videl! Neither of us are kids anymore! Let's just drop the crap and talk! I know you might think I'm stealing, and maybe I am, but I've got hundreds of good reasons for me to get this dinosaur back to his home! Now, if you would be so nice to hear me out for once, you'd end up thinking I am right. 'Cause I _am _right! And just for you to know, one of my reasons is that if we don't return Chibi to his parents, it'll be his parents who come looking for him! And when two giant pterodactyls come to the city in search for their son, I will so gladly say 'I told you so' in your face! 'Cause that's what you deserve!" Truth to be told, Gohan didn't know where all that came from. But it felt good to let it out. Back in the public, Lime smirked. He said just what she deserved to hear!

Videl couldn't believe she had been yelled by the Golden Fighter from all people. For the last week, he'd been polite and nice with her, but this time it was different. She thought the words he said. Maybe, maybe he was right… Her thoughts, however, where soon interrupted by cries coming from the baby dinosaur.

"What… What's he doing?" Videl inquired.

"He's calling his parents!" Gohan replied.

Musuka whipped Chibi. "Shut up, you little monster! You're hurting my ears!

Not long after, two giant shadows fell on people. People gasped when seeing two giant pterodactyls flying around. Comments like, "Oh my gosh!" and "They're huge!" were heard as they watched the dinosaurs fly over their heads. Lime sighed as she looked up. This was what she and Gohan were trying to prevent but they couldn't. Videl gasped when seeing the dinosaurs, and she also felt a new kind of emotion. Guilt. Everything the Golden Fighter had told her was right, and she didn't listen to him. It made her feel so guilty. She glanced to the golden haired warrior, and heard him mutter, "Great. Here we go…" as he watched the pterodactyls. He didn't seem scared in the least. Just… somewhat exasperated. She didn't blame him. This what just what he wanted to prevent, and instead it happened…

And all thanks to her stopping him and not listening to him when she should've.

The people were evacuated. Lime didn't want to leave but she was pushed away by the mass of people that was running away. There was a policeman ordering everyone to run away, and Lime had to do as told. _'I'll leave to you, bro.'_

"Hey, Golden Fighter… Sorry," Videl apologized.

Gohan sighed. "It's okay." He glanced to the dinosaurs. "We've got to return their kid to them and fast though. Oh, and by the way…"

"Yeah?" Videl inquired.

Gohan smirked and crossed his arms. "…I told you so!"

"Men! Prepare your guns! Shoot!" The policemen got out their guns and started to shoot Toh-Toh and his wife, though not hurting them. "Dammit! Keep shooting!"

"No! Don't shoot! They only came to get their baby back!" Gohan yelled. Seeing as the policemen didn't hear him, he turned to Videl. "See? What I was saying is all truth! The people of the circus came and stole their baby from their nest! Now they're here to get him back! We've got to help 'em, or else everyone will be in danger!"

Videl nodded. "All right! I understand now! Let's give 'em their child back!" Gohan nodded and blasted to the air to confront Toh-Toh and his wife. Videl ran towards Chibi and ordered the policemen to hold their fire. When she reached Chibi, she smiled at him and picked him up. "Don't worry, little guy. It's okay!" She then glared at Musuka. "You should be ashamed!" she yelled. Musuka quickly got out of her sight.

Gohan, now in the air, tried to calm Toh-Toh and his wife. "Toh-Toh! Calm down! Chibi's fine! I'm sorry these guys took him away from you but we're gonna give him back!" Toh-Toh seemed to calm down, recognizing Gohan's voice. Both pterodactyls knew the blonde haired guy over there was actually that black-haired teen that usually came to their nest with his father and brother. Gohan landed with a smile, and the pterodactyls landed behind him. Chibi was happy to see his parents, and they were happy to see their child was okay. The happiness, though, was short-lived as Musuka stole a policeman's gun.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the policeman questioned.

Muska though, paid no attention to him as he ran to Gohan, Videl, Chibi, Toh-Toh and his wife. "Freeze!" he demanded. "Now give me back my dinosaur or else I'll blow you away! I found him, he's mine!"

"Don't you dare shoot!" Videl yelled. Gohan jumped into action. And, with blinding speed, he rushed towards Musuka and got the gun out of his hand. "This doesn't belong to you!" the Super Saiyan said with a grin. He walked towards the policeman who owned it and gave it to him. "Here you go!"

The policeman smiled. "Thank you, Golden Fighter!"

Gohan smiled and gave thumbs up. He walked to see Chibi and his parents reunited together. Gohan was happy for this. Videl neared the Golden Fighter. "Golden Fighter, I…" She took a deep breath. "You were right. I'm sorry for not believing you. I… I'll try to be nicer with you. You can be trusted."

Gohan nodded with a grin. "Thanks, Videl."

Videl's expression soon changed to a smirk. "That doesn't mean I haven't stopped trying to find out who you are!" she declared. "'Cause sooner or later, I'll find out!"

Gohan laughed. "We'll see about that!" He took off, with Toh-Toh—who was carrying Chibi on his back—and his wife following him. "Bye!"

Videl waved. "Goodbye!" She laughed, seeing the Golden Fighter fly away with the family of pterodactyls following him. "What a guy…"

Musuka came and yelled, "HEY! I KNOW WHERE THE NEST IS! I'LL BE BACK FOR ROCKO BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!"

"Why don't you think it over in jail?" Videl asked, glaring at him.

"What?! Jail!"

"Stealing a dinosaur is no crime, but stealing an officer's handgun is!" the policeman declared and laughed. Videl giggled and looked back at the sky where the Golden Fighter had flown off with a smile on her face.

* * *

At Toh-Toh's nest, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi and Lime watched as Toh-Toh and his wife gave little Chibi food. "Aww, look at them! They're so happy now!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily, leaning over to Goku.

"Yup!" Goku agreed.

"I'm so happy Chibi's alright!" Goten exclaimed happily. He turned to Gohan. "Thanks a lot Big Brother! You too, sis!"

Lime laughed. "Don't thank me. Gohan was the one who did almost everything!"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah. I even had to use the Golden Fighter's identity to get away with it. There was something good out of this though. Besides of Chibi's family getting together, I mean." Everyone looked at Gohan. Even the three dinosaurs stared at him, wanting to hear what he would say. "I actually got Videl to trust the Golden Fighter!" Everyone laughed at this.

"Say, Big Brother?" Goten turned to Gohan.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing that song?" Goten asked. "You know, the one of your dreams."

"Uh…"

"I still can't believe you dreamt about us singing a song," Goku laughed.

"Yeah, it was weird…" Gohan admitted. "It seemed like another world or something. We were totally different. Mr. Popo was actually kinda scary!" He chuckled at that. "All right, I don't remember much, but I'll give it a try. Here goes…" He cleared his throat and started to sing, "You must be swift as a coursing river…"

* * *

**And there's chapter four! Yay! It was loooooong, huh? Over 6000 words and that's only the chapter, discounting all A/Ns! How's that? I'm proud of myself! xD I never thought it'd be that long. Guess I got kinda carried away while writing! :P**

**I betcha neither of you guys expected me to make Gohan dream of TFS' Make A Man Out Of You, right? I don't know how that idea came to my mind but it did somehow! Heh heh. I _LOVE _TFS! So, I'm guessing the first part was some kind of tribute to them. I swear, I actually like their version of the song more than the original xD **

**So, Gohan didn't go to rescue Chibi alone, did he? Lime went along! How's that? I told you in the last chapter Gohan might get a helping hand, and he did! Oh, if you're wondering if Lime has feelings for Gohan, the answer is no. Lime sees Gohan as her best friend, and he's like a brother to her. She doesn't have romantic feelings towards her and neither does Gohan have feelings for her. But, Videl doesn't need to know that… Heh heh heh!**

**By the way, if you're wondering why Gohan said in his so-called dream that Piccolo never blew the moon up, is because in this AU, he didn't. Goku had to deal with not seeing the moon until he went to train with Kami. Kami wanted to cut his tail but Goku refused. And, as the Blutz Waves are absorbed by the Saiyan's eyes, Kami came up with a spell that gave Goku the capacity to prevent absorbing the Blutz Waves through his eyes willingly. This spell was used on every Saiyan that lives on Earth or went there for a long time. So, if Goku, Gohan, Vegeta or any Saiyan with the spell looks at the full moon nothing is going to happen unless they willingly absorb the Blutz Waves in order to become Oozarus. It's not like they need surgery or something to do it, it's something voluntary like moving a finger. You'd think this idea is kinda crazy, and it is. But if Kami can put a spell on Goku that prevented his tail from growing, then why can't he put a spell that prevents him from absorbing the Blutz Waves? So, in other words, the moon is still there, and the Earth doesn't need to worry about giant monkeys rampaging the planet. **

**Now to answer reviews~!**

**_lightshadow101_****_: _**_If you think last chapter's testament was long, you should think this chapter was eternal! xD As you can see—well, err… read, I kind of get carried away when I'm writing. Heh heh… Don't worry, you weren't the only one who did not expect 17. Then again, he rarely appears in fanfics and stuff. Yeah, Chibi was really cute! And now, he's been reunited with his parents :3 I hope you enjoyed this loooooong chapter too! :)_

**_Engel2092_****_: _**_I'm glad you liked the chapter! And about your questions…  
1) Yup. The baby dinosaur was named Chobi in the English Dub. In the Japanese Dub, he's called Chibi. I think it comes from Chibi Kyōryū, which means Chibi Dinosaur. I watched the Japanese Version to inspire me, so I wrote how they called him there. Of course, if you prefer Chobi, then I'll guess I can go back to change it.  
2) In the Mirai Timeline of this AU, they do. Saiyans came to Earth to help protect the human from the Artificial Humans. If you wanna read more about the Mirai Timeline, then go to my profile. Anyways, in this timeline, they don't. Humans don't know about Saiyans. Hell, they don't even know they are aliens living on the planet. The only one who knows are the Z-Fighters, their families, and their friends (even Goku's childhood friends like Upa, Bora, Suno, Eighter and even the Tournament Announcer knows or at least has an idea of this). So basically, if you ask a normal Earthling about the Saiyans, they'll probably believe you're talking about soya xD  
3) Well, Nappa appeared in Gohan's dream xD But, really, he may appear. Or at the very least be mentioned. But ya know, I'm guessing my Nappa will be somewhat TFS Nappa-like :P I can't help it! TFS influenced my way of seeing Nappa xD  
4) Sure, no problem! :)  
5) Well, they don't get married, but it's not like they mate for life, or get bonded and stuff. It's similar to two humans getting together; they just don't have a ceremony like marriage to represent it. Though have in mind that it's REALLY weird for a Saiyan to cheat on his/her mate after they've found one. In my story _Getting Together For A Promise_ Goku finds out Chi-Chi was the one to be his mate because of his tail reacting whenever he was near her. And that's not only for Goku, but for the other Saiyans as well. It's not like it happens immediately though. The tails reacts usually after some courting, or a spar and stuff, like when the Saiyan has feelings for the other. In Gohan's case, his tail (yeah, remember Gohan has his tail) make take longer than usual to react considering he and Videl are just friends for now, and he is half-Earthling.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! ;)_

**_IxiaLiliana: _**_I'm glad you like this! I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)_

**_The Abyssal Darkness: _**_In canon the High School saga (well, the Great Saiyaman saga) goes before the Majin Buu saga. But in this AU, it's the Majin Buu saga that goes first. The reason? I thought it would be better for this story. Good luck for Gohan trying to cover up the Golden Fighter, the Cell Games AND Majin Buu! xD Thanks for telling me though. Hope you liked this chapter! :)_

**_Guest: _**_I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry about not reading the timeline! If there's anything way too… different from canon I'll explain it. If you wanna know anything about this world, feel free to ask! (Or to continue reading! xD) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

**_dcp1992: _**_Thank you so much! :3 I'm glad you are enjoying this! You're right, most stories don't have 17 in them. But then again, most stories don't have or mention other characters like Launch, Upa, etc. I'll try to put in or at least mention most of the characters that had interacted with Goku and had helped him and his friends during their adventures. Toriyama may have forgotten about them but I haven't! xD Hope you liked this chapter as well! :)_

**_Chad3spawn: _**_Sure! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :D_

**_pir84lyf: _**_Yeah, but as you can see, almost everyone if not everyone didn't expect Seventeen. I surprised you, didn't I? Heh heh. I hope you liked this chapter too! :)_

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, favorite and followed this story. You guys are awesome! You guys really make me wanna write more and more about this! If you guys have any suggestions, you can always tell me. I'd like to know what you think that should happen! :) I don't know when I'll update this. I hope soon but unfortunately I only have about two days (or less) of vacation. *sigh* BUT that doesn't mean I'll stop! Oh no, this story's gonna keep going! Don't worry about that, folks! xD**

**Until next time, guys. See ya! :)**


	5. Partners

**Hey, people! I'm back with a new chapter! This is not as long as chapter four, buuuut at least it's something! xP**

**Damn, my schedule is worse that I'd expected it to be. BUT that doesn't mean I'll stop writing this! No way! This story goes on yes or yes, so don't worry 'bout that! :) **

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based pa... I mean, fan fiction. _Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z _and _Dragon Ball GT _are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Videl laid in her bed, with her eyes fixed at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her thoughts were practically out of control. She couldn't help but think about today's ordeal. Her—Videl Satan—teaming up with the Golden Fighter—_he, _from all people—to rescue a baby dinosaur from a money-maniac jerk. How did that happen? Videl wasn't sure herself. Whatever. The thing was, in the end, he was right. Musuka was a bad guy. He had stolen a baby dinosaur from his mother.

The fiery girl wondered why taking a dinosaur was not even considered a crime yet. She guessed it was because _no one_—or at least, no normal one—would try and go steal a baby from a _dinosaur_. Then again, Musuka was a sick bastard who only cared about money. Or at least, that he was in Videl's eyes. She frowned, yet there was a determinate look on her eyes. There was going to be a law against stealing babies dinosaurs—she was going to make sure about it.

But first, she would think about more important matters—at least to her, at that moment. The so called _important matter _being, of course, the Golden Fighter. Videl was kind of getting obsessed with him, but she didn't care. She wanted to know more about him. Where did he come from? Was he even from Earth? Who was he? What was his real name? Who were his family? Did he even have a family? Where did he live? So many questions were in Videl's head it was driving her crazy. She didn't get it. Since when someone had interested her so much? She had her suspicions on some people, but this was getting kind of ridiculous.

But then again, the Golden Fighter wasn't normal. Oh, in looks he looked like any normal teenager would. Or at least, he _sort of _looked like any normal teenager would. He had that spiky, blonde hair—who was the reason of him being known as the _Golden _Fighter—and those teal eyes. He had somewhat pale skin. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, a red jacket and red and black combat boots. That seemed normal—and even _cool_—for her taste.

His personality... well, besides of being one of the very few people that had yelled at her in the face, he seemed to be, in general, a well-meaning, nice and selfless young man. Maybe she had misjudged him. He was right, somewhat. Why did she hate him so much in the beginning? Because he was doing _her_ job, that's what! But he did save her life. More than once. It had been that day...

That day she met the Golden Fighter.

_Videl couldn't believe she was going to die this way. Why had she been so stupid? Of course that if she beat up the driver, no one would be driving the God damned bus! And not only had she caused her death, but the death of an innocent grandpas and grandmas who were right now screaming in fear! Thanks to her and her stupidity, here they were, falling in a bus on a cliff. She covered her face with her hands, waiting for her demise._

_But that demise never came. _

_Videl blinked when feeling the bus stop its fall. She blinked. What happened? There was no way... She looked outside the window and smiled. She didn't know why was she smiling. What she was seeing was out of this world. Seeing a blonde haired guy flying and lifting the bus where she and many old men and women were was definitely not what she would call normal. Yet she was still laughing. Maybe it was because he saved their lives? Probably. She didn't understand why, but the moment her eyes and his eyes met, she just knew everything was going to be all right. _

After having gotten the bus on safe ground, she thanked their savior and asked who was he was. He seemed familiar somehow. It was a she had seen him somewhere before, yet she couldn't place her finger on it. Who was he? And how could he do all that? But, she got all her answers when the man told who he was.

_Videl couldn't believe it. That guy standing in front of her... _that_ was the Golden Fighter? She was seeing the Golden Fighter face-to-face? _He _was the Golden Fighter?_

_"Ah, the Golden Fighter!" An old man adjusted his glasses to take a look at the powerful youth standing in front of them. "So, you're the golden-haired kid that we've been hearing about. You know, the one who stopped the bank robberies with those superpowers." _

_A slight chuckle was heard coming from the golden-haired warrior. "I guess you could say that."_

_Videl forced herself out of her shock. "So, you're the Golden Fighter, huh?" _

_Gohan glanced at Videl. She couldn't recognize him as he was as a Super Saiyan and he was wearing different clothes thanks to Bulma's watch. He was really glad for her to go through the trouble and build him that. "Yes, that I am." He made sure to alter his voice a bit, so that she wouldn't recognize his voice. "And you're Mr. Satan's daughter, right?"_

_Videl nodded. "I am, but how do you know that?" She didn't know why she bothered to ask. Though her father was the World Champion and the hero who defeated Cell, she was still shielded from the press so that she could, at least, have a somewhat normal life. Then again, with her fighting criminals, it was pretty often she appeared on TV giving interviews and stuff. But he didn't exactly need to know that. Gohan had been surprised when finding out she was Hercule's daughter, but then again, he lived as far as hell._

_"TV," was the reply from the teenage boy. He was not going to say he found out from Erasa that Videl was Satan's kid because then it would be obvious who it was. Videl was a pretty smart girl after all. Good detective. "I've seen you givin' interviews of crimes an' stuff."_

_Well, that explained it. Videl nodded. "I see. Say, I got a question."_

_"Shoot."_

_"What's your real name?"_

_Gohan knew that was going to be the question. "I'm sorry, Miss Videl," he replied in his fake voice. "I can't tell you my real name. For you, and everyone else, I'm the Golden Fighter."_

_Videl almost pouted. "Why can't you tell me? I won't tell anyone!"_

_The Golden Warrior shrugged. "Sorry, but I still won't tell you. We've just met, haven't we? Why would I trust a stranger?"_

_Videl had to admit he was right. Yet that didn't mean she was happy with that answer. "Fine," she replied with a sigh. "You did save us, Golden Fighter. So this time, I'll let it go."_

_The Super Saiyan smiled. "Thanks. I think I should go now, though." He waved. "See ya!" And, to everyone's surprise, he took off and flew away at huge speed._

_'How did he do that!' Videl wondered as she watched him fly away. 'It was just like those guys at the Cell Games! Now that I think of it, he kind of looks as the Delivery Boy! Is he the Delivery Boy? Just wait, Golden Fighter. I'll find out who you really are!'_

Now that she remembered, the Golden Fighter did look like the Delivery Boy somewhat. It was probable he was the Delivery Boy all grown up! She should ask him the next time she sees him. And this time, she would be nicer to him. Yeah, she was way too mean with him. He was right. Besides, she had given her word that she would be nicer to him. Maybe they would become friends, and maybe, then he would trust her enough to tell her the truth.

Now that she thought about it, the Golden Fighter somewhat reminded her of Gohan. Though she didn't know any of them for a long time, she could tell they had similar personalities. Hell, even the hairstyle, their voices and the skin color was similar! And not to mention they once wore the same clothes. If it wasn't for the difference of their hair color, eye color and clothes, she'd swear they were the same person. She reminded herself about the Cell Games' mysterious warriors and about how they changed hair color. Maybe she should still keep her eye on Gohan. Yeah, that would do.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, thoughts about the Delivery Boy, the Golden Fighter, and Son Gohan on her mind.

* * *

Gohan was watching TV, passing from channel through channel. Yesterday, he was with Lime trying to save Chibi from Musuka. Today, he was just sitting in the sofa as Goten played with his toys in the floor and his father and mother were taking care of their crops. _'Man, there's nothing to watch today!' _Gohan thought as he changed channels once again. Finally, he arrived to Satan City's news channel.

_"Breaking news! There is once again a new robbery on Satan City! This time, it's not only one, two or three people but around twenty! All of them with guns in hand! It's too dangerous for the police to get nearer!" _The reporter on the TV glanced at his side. _"Oh! And there comes Videl Satan!" _Gohan saw in TV as his friend went to attack twenty men with guns all by herself. For him, it would've been nothing. Even as a kid he would've been able to beat those twenty guys with his eyes closed. But Videl was not him! What if they were too much for her? It was time for the Golden Fighter to make his appearance!

Gohan stood up and ran to the door, ignoring Goten's startled stare at his brother's sudden reaction. He waved to his parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm goin' to Satan City for a while! See ya later!"

"Wait!" Chi-Chi glanced at her son, wondering why he was so hurried up. It couldn't have been a powerful evil guy because Goku didn't react at all, and Goku's senses were the sharpest, most well trained senses of the whole family. "Why are you going?"

"Golden Fighter time!" was Gohan's reply as he pressed the button of his watch to change clothes, turned Super Saiyan and took off to the sky.

Chi-Chi turned to her husband. "Don't you think he's taking the whole 'Golden Fighter' thing too seriously?"

"Nah." Goku chuckled and continued working. "It's just a game to 'im. 'Sides, Gohan's been that type of kid who wanna help everyone ever since he was little. Gohan may be happy he's actually helpin' people without puttin' his life in the line for once. Let 'im have his fun. It ain't like he'll be the Golden Fighter forever, anyways."

Chi-Chi sighed. "I guess you're right." And so, both parents continued gardening. Any normal parent would be worried about their child going off to fight criminals but not them. They didn't have to worry at all. Gohan could perfectly take care of himself. Hell, Gohan would've most likely been able to defeat those robbers with his eyes closed at the age of four!

* * *

Videl growled. Fucking robbers and their damned guns! She couldn't take a bullet! Damn them! Where the hell was the Golden Fighter when you needed him, huh?! Sure, he came when you did _not _need his help. But when you did? No! He didn't appear! Just as she was thinking about the 1,001 ways she'd like the Golden Fighter to die, the leader of the robbers was suddenly sent flying away to a wall.

Videl gasped, and frowned when seeing the Golden Fighter. This time, though, it wasn't because she was annoyed because he came when she had everything under control. This time, it was because he took way too long!

"You idiot!" Videl yelled. "What the hell took you so long?!"

"Uh..." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Hi to you too."

Videl huffed. "I could've gotten killed, you know!"

Gohan shrugged. "I thought you didn't want my help anymore?"

"THIS TIME IS DIFFERENT!" Videl roared. Gohan couldn't believe how much Videl was like his mother. He could swear he saw Chi-Chi a moment ago. They could become the best of friends! "Now, let's kick some criminal's ass! I need you to get rid of the guns for me, if you can."

Gohan nodded. "I got it." He blasted with his finger all of the twenty machine guns. Videl momentarily imagined Mr. Satan appearing out of nowhere and claiming the Golden Fighter was a trickster who used tricks and stuff. She frowned. With those guys of the Cell Games she could accept it. The Cell Games could've perfectly been arranged to be like that and scare the shit out of people. But if he dared to say that about the Golden Fighter, she'd shut him up. She knew there were no mirrors or special effects around here.

As expected, Videl and the Golden Fighter kicked the robber's asses. Videl smirked. Without their guns, they were venerable. Easy thing. Gohan, on the other side, couldn't believe it. Not about the robbers but about Videl. For the first time, she didn't push the Golden Fighter away. She actually expected him to come! He couldn't believe it.

Videl turned to the Golden Fighter. "Well, we've saved the day."

Gohan nodded. "Yup."

"I've got to admit, we make a good team," Videl admitted. "Maybe we should be partners."

"Partners?"

"Yeah." Videl extended her hand. "So, Golden Fighter, wanna be my criminal fighting partner?"

Gohan smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "You've gotten yourself a new partner, Videl!"

Videl's smile soon turned into a smirk. "But, don't you dare think I've given up about finding who you are, 'cause I haven't!"

Gohan also smirked. "Well, you're not finding out any time soon."

"We'll see," Videl replied. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you, are you the Delivery Boy?" She raised her hand, stopping him from saying something. "And before you say anything, I'm not asking you your name, so it's fair game."

"Clever," the Golden Fighter replied. He didn't want to lie, but he most certainly didn't want to tell the truth either. "You're a smart girl, Videl. So think. Am I the Delivery Boy or not? Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You'll have to find out on your own." And with these words, he winked and flew away. Videl smirked at the direction he had flown off to.

Having the Golden Fighter as a partner won't be that bad after all.

* * *

**So now Videl and the Golden Fighter are fighting partners! What will happen now? Will they get along? Will Videl still suspect of Gohan? Will she find out Gohan's secrets? About his family? His friends? His heritage? Will Videl ever find out the Golden Fighter's real identity? Why am I even asking this?**

**All right. Time to reply reviews!**

**_Saiyan-Styles: _**_Well, in the FUNI dub the policeman does say that stealing a dinosaur ain't no crime, but stealing an officer handgun is. I figured it must be 'cause, really, who would dare steal a baby dinosaur from its mother (aside of crazy men like Musuka, of course)? Anyways, I'm glad you liked last chapter. Hope you liked this chapter as well! :D_

**_dcp1992: _**_Thanks! I don't know what got into me but I felt like writing a scene with TFS's Make A Man Out Of You. I thought it'd be funny. Glad you liked it! I'm also glad you liked how I wrote Videl and my Gohan being confident. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)_

**_AmericanWriterMan: _**_Man, I'm flattered! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the TFS part too! And about TFS Mister Popo... Popo is not funny, we just know better xD I hope you liked this chapter as well! :3_

**_lightshadow101: _**_I'm glad you like Gohan's and Lime's friendship. As you said, I don't really see them as a couple, just as best friends. The thing is, Videl doesn't have to know that, now does she? MWAHAHAHA! I also love TFS and their song! For some reason, that scene of this Gohan dreaming about it and commenting of it just came to my mind and I was like, "I've got to write this!" TFS are the best! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

**_MasenkoX: _**_Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter as well! :)_

**_Engel2092: _**_Glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, I did Make A Man Out Of You by TFS, dunno, thought it'd be funny. I was listening to the song and I had this idea of this Gohan commenting the song and I felt I just had to write that. Hehe... It was more filler than anything, though. Nothing too important except for the fact it gave me a good ending for the last chapter (you know, Gohan singing the song at Goten's request.)  
About your question, you're right. The Z-Fighters, Saiyans, Namekians, the Dragon Balls and all related to them are like some kind of underground operation. I doubt Earthlings will ever find out about Saiyans. In the Mirai Timeline, it was necessary because humans couldn't protect themselves against the Androids (and, while Saiyans didn't exactly stand a chance, they were stronger, faster and better fighters than humans, so they could at least do something like helping people escape). But in this timeline, it's not necessary, and as the Z-Fighters don't wanna live with the reporters following them and not giving them privacy at all, they keep quiet. Only people they trust know the truth.  
Well, more than sequels, I have different stories that are placed in my AU, but they aren't exactly prequels or sequels of others. At the beginning I thought this could be the sequel of a G/CC fic of mine 'cause they were in the same AU but decided against it when I practically placed most of my stories in it. The stories that are placed on my AU besides this one are; _Getting Together For A Promise, Those Predators People Call The Press, Who Will Fight Who?, A Family Made By A Promise, _and _Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version _in case you're interested in any of them. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, by the way!_

**_IxiaLiliana: _**_Thank you! I'm glad you liked this chapter! Don't worry about your reviews, they're fine as they are! Honest! That's right, I speak Spanish. I only know Spanish and English (which I'm still learning). I know what it feels when you wanna write something in English yet you don't know the words or how to say it. It's so frustrating! You were born on South Africa? Cool! I've never been there! I had an uncle who lived in Italy with his family for a year, but they're already back. Most of my maternal family lives in Spain, but I've got a cousin that lives in the USA. I'm stuck here in Chile, not that I'm complaining. Anyways, glad you liked the TFS part! I love that song. Hell, I love TFS in general! They're awesome! I hope you liked this chapter too! :D_

**_pir84lyf: _**_Heh heh. TFS Make A Man Out Of You is an awesome song! I swear, I like it more than the original! xD Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! :)_

**_Lightningblade49: _**_I'm glad you liked the TFS thing! I'll consider what you said. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)_

**_shugokage: _**_Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well! :D_

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it is soon. Please review and tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions or something then tell me! I'd love to see your opinions on my story and what you think that should happen in the future! I've got planned some things, but I'd still like to see your opinions and ideas. Together, we can make this story ROCK (_you like a hurricane_)! :D **

**Until next time, guys! ;)**


	6. Gossips and Sleepover

**Hey guys! Haven't updated for a while. Sorry! I didn't have that much inspiration and I was kinda busy. Ya know, studyin' and stuff. Have you guys checked how Goku's mom looks? I think she looks pretty cool! If you haven't, look for Gine or for _Dragon Ball Minus_ on the Internet. Funny thing is, Gine's hairstyle didn't look as I expected it to be. But, neh. I like it. I'm just wondering where Raditz got that mane of hair of his, though... **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even Japanese to begin with! I don't own a thing!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :3**

* * *

Today had been a fairly good day. Getting the Golden Fighter to be her partner in fighting crime was good enough. Think about it. Not only would she get help, but also, she would get to get near him. Maybe he'd end up trusting her, and then, maybe, he'd tell her his secrets! And if he doesn't… she'll just discover it on her own. That way she'll find out if he's truly the Delivery Boy, and also if he has any connection with Son Gohan. _Perfect_!

Videl, though, felt like she needed someone to talk about her suspicions, what she knew, what has happened, everything! And who was better than your own best friend? Erasa had invited her to a sleepover at her house. She, of course, had been happy to go. She always had fun at Erasa's place. People wondered how they could be such good friends if they were so different. Videl was a tomboy, and Erasa was a bit of a ditz. Yet they were so close. Videl chuckled to herself every time she thought about those people who didn't understand it. Friendship was not only of having similar likes. Friendship was trusting and being there for each other, even when times were difficult. They trusted each other, and been there for each other, even on hard times. That's why Erasa and Videl were such good friends. They were practically sisters! Besides, Erasa sure could make Videl laugh!

So, here she was. In Erasa's room talking about whatever that came to mind. Chatting about random things without fear or wanting to hide something.

Unlike Gohan.

Somehow, her thoughts once again shifted to the unruly, wild haired teen. It was starting to get frustrating. Why all her thoughts went from _him_, to the other _him_, and to that other _him_. Erasa seemed to realize something was off, as she waved her hand in front of Videl's face. "Videl… _Videl_…" Videl blinked and got out of her trance, glancing at Erasa's confused and worried face. "You spaced out," Erasa explained. "What's with that? You never space out like that."

"Sorry," Videl apologized. "My head's been full of thoughts recently."

"About what?" Erasa questioned. If it had been anyone else, Videl would've told them to mind their own business, but not to Erasa. After all, she _did _want someone to talk with and Erasa seemed the perfect candidate.

"About… well… uh…" Videl sighed. If she said Gohan, Erasa would probably start talking about how she of all people is thinking about boys and then she would probably tell him. That couldn't happen! "The Golden Fighter," was her reply. She didn't lie. After all, he had been on her mind as well.

"A _boy_?" It seemed that it didn't matter if it was Gohan or anyone else. The fact Videl was thinking of a male was something worth of going to the history books! Erasa's grin was wide and sly. "I don't believe it!"

"I'm not thinking about the Golden Fighter like _that_, Erasa!" Videl snapped. "It's just…" She struggled to get her words together. "He's so… weird. He's a mystery. All those powers… I don't get it! I don't get _him_!" Videl unconsciously started speaking faster and faster. "I mean, the fact he's a strong as hell and that he can fly and throw those light beams from his hands and lift busses that is falling off a cliff with people on it and how he just appears out of nowhere when there's trouble and then disappears out of sight with no one knowing where he ran off to and—"

"Woah, woah!" Erasa was surprised and even a little worried to hear Videl talk so fast. "Talk slower, Vi! I couldn't understand a thing! And I'm supposed to be the one who talks fast here!"

Videl sighed, though she couldn't help but smile a little when hearing Erasa's comment. "Sorry." She rubbed her head somewhat sheepishly. "I guess I got way too overloaded. I've got so many things in mind."

Erasa cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, it seems so. It has to do with the Golden Fighter, right? What about him?"

"Well, he's… not… normal," Videl spoke. "I mean… sure, we've fought together and he acts like any guy, but those powers of his. They're so bizarre! _He_'s bizarre!"

Erasa shrugged. "Well, yeah. We all know that. He's a superhero after all, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, tell me the truth, Erasa. Doesn't the Golden Fighter remind you of someone?" Videl questioned. At Erasa's blank expression, she continued. "Someone of the Cell Games?"

"Of… the… Cell Games?" Erasa blinked. "I… don't remember. That was seven years ago, Vi."

Videl nodded. "I know, but think about it. You've got to remember _them_. You know, those weird fighters that fought before my Dad."

"You mean… those guys who used tricks?" Erasa had to look back to her memories to remember those weird warriors. She, unfortunately, did not know the truth and believed Mr. Satan's lies and that he beat Cell. For her, all Ki blasts, Bukujutsu, or whatever technique that used Ki were tricks. "Sure, I remember them."

"Doesn't the Golden Fighter remind you of the Cell Games' Delivery Boy?" Videl questioned. "I mean, even the Delivery Boy has got to grow up, right? He looked like our age when he appeared on TV. He must be a teenager like us right now."

Erasa managed to get the pieces together. "You're saying… you think the Golden Fighter is the Delivery Boy?" She blinked. Now that she thought about it, it did actually make sense! "Gosh, I never thought about it that way!"

"You see!" Videl was happy someone other than her agreed with her suspicions. "The Golden Fighter must be the Delivery Boy all grown up! They look quite similar, with the same weird powers and stuff! That must be it." She frowned. "When I asked him if he indeed was the Delivery Boy, he just gave me an answer that didn't take me anywhere." Her frown was replaced by a smirk. "But that won't stop me from finding out. I asked the Golden Fighter to be my partner in fighting crime."

Erasa gasped. "And what did he say?"

"He said yes!" Videl grinned, almost evilly. "That way, I can get closer to him and find out who is he! I'm gonna find out no matter what!"

Erasa smiled. "I'm sure you will." An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Erasa's face. "But, you've _got _to tell me who he is. You're not the only one who wanna find out about the hottie's real identity, you know."

Videl blinked. "Wait, you want to know, too?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Of course I want, Vi! The whole city wants to know! We just don't happen to investigate by ourselves like you do. Then again, none of us got the privilege to even_talk_ to him."

Videl laughed. "Yeah, guess you're right. But you know, there's another person the Golden Fighter reminds me of."

Erasa blinked. "Really? Who?"

"Gohan."

"Gohan…?" Erasa giggled. "Well, that's funny!"

"Erasa, I'm serious!"

"Vi, seriously. What remind you of Gohan?"

"I don't know… The way he talks. The way he acts… He's just so…" Videl struggled to find the right words. "…Gohan-ly."

"I betcha it's no big deal!" Erasa shrugged. "I mean, Gohan's a hottie, too. But I don't think he's got something to do with the Golden Fighter or the Delivery Boy for that matter. We don't even know if he's a fighter. Besides, he's not even blonde!" She ran a petite hand through her blonde hair. "I think if Gohan and the Golden Fighter are similar, it's just coincidence. You don't have to be related to someone just because you're similar to him, right?"

Videl knew all that. But something was still off in her opinion. Gohan was a walking mystery, no doubt. It shouldn't be that surprising if he actually _did _have something to do with the Golden Fighter. But, maybe, Erasa was right. Maybe, the fact Gohan and the Golden Fighter were similar was just a coincidence. But that didn't mean she was going to stop having an eye over Gohan. After all, you never knew. "I guess so."

* * *

Gohan watched as his brother played with Rose and Marron. In the end, Goku and Krillin decided to get together and somehow, Yamcha got included. Krillin, Yamcha and their families came to his house for lunch. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were really close friends and they got along perfectly fine. It was funny to think that in the past, they had all been enemies or rivals. Back then they were kids and teenagers, training under Kame Sen'nin, bringing down evil armies and participating on Tournaments. Now they were all grown adults, each with a family, and fighting for universal—as in, literally, _universal_—peace. But that didn't mean they had grown apart. Gohan believed that the Z-Fighters were the best example of the word 'friendship' because of various reasons, one of them being that they were still friends even after all this time.

"Goten, that's no fair!" Rose protested as the older boy levitated out of her reach. "You know I can't fly just yet!" Rose was pretty strong fighter for her age. Her speed and skill were far out of the normal human level. But, as she was a full-blooded human, she wasn't that good at controlling her Ki, and much less at Bukujutsu. If she kept practicing, she would definitely be flying by the time she's a teenager. But right now, she was only a six years old child, so for her flying was out of the question.

"Well, why don'tcha learn how to fly?" Goten questioned. "It's easy!"

"Easy?!" she all but yelled. "Well, excuse me for not being half-Saiyan like_ others_!"

"Well, excuse me for _bein'_ one!"

Marron watched the exchange of her to friend with curious eyes. The blonde-haired three years old wondered if someday, she would be able to fly, too. Maybe someday, just someday, she would learn. For all times Krillin has died and the fact he was just a human, he had a splendid control of his Ki. Not to mention her mother was a _Jinz__ō__ningen_. Marron could picture herself being older flying around the skies. That sounded so fun!

Yamcha chuckled at the children's argument. "Man, kids these days."

"You mean, _our _kids these days," Krillin corrected. "'Cause I as sure as hell doubt the other kids are this way."

"Yeah, I agree," Violet commented. "Discounting our kids, this generation is boring. Everyone believes in _that_ fool."

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Well, it does save us from the press."

"It's kinda frustratin' someone jus' comes an' takes your credit when all he did was hide behind a rock fakin' stomachache," Goku spoke. "But, Chi's right. He _did _save us all from the press."

"True." Eighteen sighed. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to kick his sorry ass sometimes."

"Believe me, we all do," Violet agreed.

"Mr. Satan's just a sad dude with no life, and as he can't do anything he just takes credit from others," Seventeen chuckled. "I'm sure glad I'm not him."

"By the way, talkin' about Mr. Satan… what's this about befriending Mr. Satan's daughter, Gohan?" Krillin questioned.

Yamcha spit all the juice he was drinking. "What!" He turned to Gohan with a shocked expression. "You befriended Hercule's kid? _You_? You've got to be kiddin' me! Why would you befriend the daughter of the man who took our credit? _Your _credit!"

Gohan sighed. He honestly shouldn't be surprised. It was true they let Mr. Satan get away with it, but that didn't mean that the Earth's Special Forces liked to have someone throwing their efforts and hard work to the dust like that. It was indeed, as Goku had said, somewhat frustrating. "Listen guys, Videl is not like her father. Sure, she can be somewhat annoying and extremely bossy, but in the end she's a good person. She fights criminals on the city for Kami-sama's sakes! I know I don't know her that well, but she can be a good friend. I swear! I wouldn't be friends with her if she wasn't! Besides, it's not like all children are like their parents. Take Kuriza as an example. He's the son of an intergalactic, ruthless, gender-confusing tyrant, yet what is he? Just a guy who lives on Planet Vegeta and helps to maintain order and train the soldiers! You see?"

"True." Krillin shrugged. "Guess you're right. But, still, Gohan, try to evade Mr. Satan, okay?" He smirked. "'Cause I'm sure you don't wanna hear one of his pointless speeches, am I right?"

"Are you kiddin'?" Gohan questioned. "I'd probably fall asleep hearin' to that man say his 'I am the strongest!' speech for the millionth time!" Everyone laughed at this, imagining what a horrible torture would it be to hear Mr. Satan's speech over and over again, with that annoying booming laugh of his and that ego which was definitely over 9000!

* * *

A man who wore sun glasses glanced at their new machine guns on the table and smirked. "Hey, Jimbo, looks like we're gonna 'ave some fun, ey?" he commented, still smirking.

The other man copied his smirk. "It seems so." His smirk widened. "The boss really is gettin' into it, huh? I think he's gonna challenge Mr. Satan for real."

"'Bout time he did."

"Ya think he's gonna win, Slimjim?"

"Of course." Slimjim's smirk never left his face. "After all, we all know Mr. Satan's a sad phony. The boss is, after all, the strongest there is. There's no way he'll lose."

"When do ya think we'll make our move?"

Slimjim glanced at Jumbo and smirked once again. "When the boss decides it's the right time. And it's gonna be soon."

* * *

**And there goes chapter six! For those who're wondering who're Jumbo and Slimjim, all I'm gonna say that they're canon characters. They do appear in the anime, in the Great Saiyaman saga. Some of you probably remembered them. Think about Gohan's Great Saiyaman ordeals and you'll make the connection. If you want, of course!**

**I'm sure you guys noticed I mentioned Kuriza. Kuriza is Frieza's son from Toriyama's _Nekomajin Z. _Apparently, he wasn't evil as his father and he even threw a tantrum when the manga ran out of pages for him to show off. Well, after reading some few fics (mainly _Break Through the Limit_), I decided to make Kuriza appear in my AU. He comes to Earth to avenge his father along his uncle and grandfather, believing his father's assassin was the evil guy and unaware of his family's true colors. He is forced to see how ruthless his family could be when Trunks appears and he realizes he had been lied all along. Trunks lets Kuriza live, as in his own world Goku let Kuriza live and in the end, Frieza's son helped against the Androids. Kuriza is friends with Gohan and as I mentioned, he lives in Planet Vegeta. Realizing Kuriza was also a victim to Frieza's lies, they decided to give him a chance. So, Kuriza is living happily on Vegetasei. And, of course, he may appear on this story in the future. Who knows…?**

**_SaiyaStyles: _**_Heh heh. That's Videl for ya! xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

**_Lightningblade49: _**_That's right. As Videl said in this chapter, she is aware that she may get close enough to the Golden Fighter to find about his secrets. And we all know Gohan won't be able to hide his secrets forever. Heh heh heh! Hope you liked this chapter! :)_

**_shugokage: _**_Thank you! Glad you liked it! Hope that you also liked this chapter as well! _

**_dcp1992: _**_Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Videl did change her thoughts on the Golden Fighter after the Chibi incident. Though she still is hell-bent in finding out whom he is. Yup, TFS reference once again! It never gets old… xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

**_IxiaLiliana: _**_I'm flattered! Thank you so much! :) I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Hope you liked this chapter as well! :3_

**_lightshadow101: _**_Of course! What fun would it be if she found out everything right away? But, seriously, thank you! I'm glad you like this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :)_

**_Dbzhorsegirl: _**_Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)_

**_Joejoe32: _**_TFS Nappa: I get it!  
TFS Vegeta: Shut it Nappa.  
Heh, love that scene. TFS Vegeta's awesome! "Laugh while you can, Frieza. 'Cause I'm about to rock you… like a hurricane! *throws rock at Frieza, and Frieza just swats it away* Hah… Shoulda known that was only a one hit wonder."  
Heh. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)_

**Once again, I've got no idea when the next chapter will be up. And, once again, I'm hoping it'll be soon. Remember, if you have a suggestion or something, don't hesitate to tell me. Please leave a review! I'd love to read what you guys think about this story! REVIEW! :D **

**Until next time! **


End file.
